Home
by SexyPunk54
Summary: A new woman arrives in Charming. And she's got ties to one of Charmings most feared men.
1. Getting Out

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Sons of Anarchy. __That __privilege __is given to the fabulous__ Kurt Sutter.  
>Authors Note: This is my first SOA story. So I'm really excited. I'm a long time fan of the show so I hope I did it good. Anywho, on with the story...<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Out:<br>**_**May 2012**_

She took a deep breath in as she walked away from the building. There was a buzzing sound and the high chain link fence began to open. Once passed through they close behind her. Not that she was paying much attention. Her gaze lay on the man waiting for her by the car. She walked up to him and dropped her bag down to her feet.

"Well. Are you gonna give your old man a hug?" The bigger man said opening his arms.

"Yeah. Yeah." She walked into his arms and sighed when they closed around her.

"Love you little girl."

"Less of the little and I love you too." She said

"You're a midget. So, how was jail?"

She looked back at Riverdale Prison for Women for a moment before turned back to the man. "The food sucked. I didn't have to kill anyone. So…all in all I'd say the stay wasn't bad. Nothing I'd like to repeat anytime soon." The pair got in the car and the man started to drive away.

"So you wanna tell me why I'm picking you up and not your real old man?"  
>"Bear, you didn't call him did you?" She said. Robert 'Bear' Burns signed at the younger woman.<p>

"No I didn't call him. Even though I wanted too. He deserves to know your out, Sofia."

"And he will. When I ride to Charming and surprise him."

"You want to surprise a man that doesn't take surprises well. You really think that's a good idea? He'll be pissed you didn't tell him you were getting out early."

"He doesn't scare me."

"He scares everyone else." Bear chuckled. They were pretty much silent for the rest of the ride to Bear's house.

"Tell me, you still have some of my clothes here?" Sofia said getting out of the car. Bear took out his keys to his house.

"Yeah, I still have some of your shit." Bear let her in the house. "You stay here for the night. Head out in the morning." Sofia nodded her head while going through the drawers of her stuff. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. After getting changed, she headed for the door. "Where you going?"

"Gee daddy, I didn't know I had to check with you on where I go. I'm a thirty-three year old woman."

"I'm just showing a little fucking concern, smartass."

"I'll be fine. I'm going out for a run. Clear my head. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Here." Bear threw her a phone. "It's programmed with my number. Incase you need anything."

"Ok." Sofia pocketed the phone before leaving the house.

Bear shook his head. "Girl is gonna be the death of me." He mumbled.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia ran down the street, taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling. The houses passing by her a blur as she focused on keeping her head clear. Everything fell away as she took in the fresh air and just enjoyed the simple freedom of being able to run down the street. Sofia ran so far, she reached the town limits. The 'Welcome to Riverdale' sign was faded. She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. Sofia stared at the sign. Much more aged then it was ten years ago when she first saw it.

_**July 2002**_

_Sofia entered the bar looking for a place to rest her feet for a few moments. She headed over to the bar and sat down on a stool. Sofia glanced over her shoulder every once in a while till the bartender came over to ask her what she wanted to drink. "Water please." Glacning over her shoulder again._

"_You ok?"_

"_Fine." Sofia said. She kept her head down facing the bar._

"_You are to lovely to be up here all alone." A voice said from beside her._

_Sofia looked up from her drink. "Excuse me?"_

"_Let me buy you a drink."_

"_No thank you."_

"_Come on. One drink won't hurt."_

"_No thank you." Sofia said again. She stood up from the stool._

"_Wait, I'm not done talking to you." The man grabbed her arm and Sofia froze. Her heart beating double time in her chest._

"_Please let go."_

"_Well sit back down and have a drink with me."_

"_I think the lady made it pretty clear she doesn't want to have a drink with you." Another voice added from behind the man currently holding her arm._

"_Back off."_

_The large man grabbed the smaller man and tore him away from Sofia. "Who the hell do you think your talking too?" The younger man saw the cut the bigger man was wearing and ran._

_Sofia watched him leave with a sigh of relief. She turned back to the large man. "Thank you…for that. You didn't have to do that."_

"_Yeah well. Call me old fashion but men don't put there hands on women in anger. Name's Bear."  
>"Bear?" Sofia raised her eyebrows but kept quiet.<em>

"_You gonna tell me yours?"_

"_Maybe. Once you tell me your real name." Sofia's eyes got big. She couldn't believe that just popped out of her mouth. Especially to this big man._

"_Safe her from a prink and suddenly she thinks she came order me around." Bear chuckled. "I like that." Bear took a seat on the empty bar stool. "Robert Burns. But call me Bear."_

"_Ok…Bear. I'm Sofia De la Cruz."_

"_What's a young thing like you doing out here all by yourself?"_

"_I'm twenty three years old. I…left home. Wanted to explore the world." Sofia said, "Not that it's any of your business."_

"_Mmhm. Your feisty. Since your new, where are you staying?"  
>"Again, not your business. Thank you for defending me." Sofia placed money down for her water before leaving the bar. She was halfway down the street when she heard footsteps behind her. "Following me?"<em>

"_Making sure you get where your going ok."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Sofia asked turning around. "I don't see you as the type to just help strangers. So if you think by doing this you'll get something. Your wrong."_

"_And what do you think I want."_

"_What every man wants. Sex. But you can just forget it because my body is mine and I am done being used as a toy." Sofia snapped her mouth shut. Instantly regretting the words that came out of her mouth the second she said them. Bear narrowed his eyes at her._

"_You've been hurt?"  
>"Not anymore." She said. She switched her bag to the oppisite shoulder. "Look, thank you for being concerned but I'll be fine. I've been fine the last five years without anyone. Goodbye…Bear."<em>

_Bear watched her walk away before pulling out his cell phone. "Jake, it's Bear. Get me everything you can on a Sofia De la Cruz."_

"_Sure thing Pres." Jake hung up the phone on his end._

_Later that night, Sofia opened up her motel room door and walked into the parking lot. "Are you going to be out here all night?"_

"_Yeah." Bear replied._

"_Fine." Sofia handed him a cup of coffee. "Don't know how comfy the bikes going to be. But if you want to stay out here all night. Go ahead." She walked back into her motel room._

_**Present - May 2012**_

Sofia had to smile at the memory. Bear had stayed outside her motel room for three weeks before she trusted him enough to invite him in. It took him another four months before he convinced her to move into his house with him. Never having a child, Bear took Sofia under his wing. Caring for her like a father would care for his daughter. Being the President of the Sons of Anarchy, Riverdale Chapter. Sofia became the Princess of Riverdale. Sofia turned back and headed towards the house. When she entered the house there was a smell of pizza in the air.

"You do not know how good that smells." Sofia flipped open the box lid. "Pepperoni and sausage. My favorite."

"Figured since it's your first night out. I'd get you something you like."

"You're the best." Sofia said

"I know." They both started to laugh. "But I do have something for you."

"Really?" Bear went into his room and came back out with a case. "Are those?"

"Yup. I kept them for you." Sofia unfolded the cloth case to pull free her twin sai knives.

"Damn these feel good."

Bear looked at the clock. "I got to head down to the clubhouse."

"Don't tell anyone I'm out. Don't need it getting around."

"Alright. So I guess that means your staying in?"

"Yeah." Sofia twirled the knives in her hands around. "Maybe get a little reacquainted with these two."

"Be careful. You haven't used those in three years. Last fucking thing I need is you going up there with a hole in your leg. I remember what happened the first time you picked those up." Bear rubbed his hand while Sofia rubbed her thigh.

"I'll ease my way back into it." Bear kissed her head before gathering his cut and pulling it on.

Sofia smiled at the older man. "You know you maybe a little grayer and the cut a little dirtier. But you still look the same as you did ten years ago when you followed to that motel." Sofia said running her hand over the President patch over his heart.

"Well you defiantly don't look like the scared, broken girl I brought her ten years ago."

"Cause I'm not that girl anymore." Sofia said, "You helped me change all that." He nodded before getting his keys out.

"Behave."  
>"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye dad."<p>

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

The next morning Sofia had just finished packing her bag when Bear walked in the room. "Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. You driving me down?"

"No."

"Then how am I getting to Charming?" Bear just led her outside. Sitting in the driveway was her silver Aston Martin Vanquish. "Baby." Sofia squealed. She leaned down to kiss the silver hood. Bear just laughed at her. "Be nice to me."

"You better get going." Bear said. Sofia threw her bag in the back seat before walking over to Bear. She gave him a big hug.

"Thank you…for everything."

"Your always welcome. Call me when you get to Charming, so I know you made it."

"I will." Sofia promised as she got in her car. She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia sighed happily as she past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. It was only a couple more minutes before she pulling into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Garage. She got out of the car and headed towards the open bays. She could see him leaning over a car, not looking up when she pulled in. Sofia smirked as she walked past Tig, who was standing next to a man with a mo-hawk. Sofia focused her attention on her man. Not even saying a word, Sofia turned him around and pulled his face against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Holy shit." Juice said watching the two people go at it. "Who's the girl sucking Happy's face off?"  
>Tig laughed a little. "That…that is Happy's wife, Sofia."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the first chapter. Reviews are always welcome. I love to hear back from the readers. I love the feedback. Tell me if you love something, or if you hate something. That way I can improve with each chapter. I am currently half-way through the second chapter, let me know if you want me to continue. :)<em>**

**_-SexyPunk54-_**


	2. A Quick Trip

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY.  
>AN: After posting last night, or early this morning. I re-read it and really didn't like it. So I went back and changed a few things, reworded, and reworked. So I hope this is better. Thanks to eveyone that reviewed, read, and everything. It meant a lot to me. Thanks. Now on with the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Quick Trip:<strong>

With mouths still stuck together, Happy slid his hands down Sofia's back, gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. At that moment, the door opened and Gemma walked in, stopping right inside the door. "Is that Sofia?"

"Yeah." Tig said

"I never knew Happy had a wife." Juice said.

"You wouldn't know unless you met her."

"And she's not the type of person you want to meet for the wrong reason." Tig said. Sofia slid down Happy's body till her feet touched the floor. Both groaned at the contact.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Happy asked

"Not happy to see me?" She teased

"Your still suppose to be in Southern California for another six months."

"They let me out early. " Sofia turned to their audience. "Hi Gemma."

"Sofia." The two women hugged. "You look good for being in jail for three years."

"Thank." Sofia hugged Tig. "Tiggy, if you don't remove your hand from my ass. I will remove it from your body."

Juice watched amazed as Tig did what she said. Sofia turned back to Happy. "Why don't we go over to the clubhouse and get reacquainted."

"I got work to do." Happy said throwing the rag on the car.

"Well it's been three years and I'm horny. So either you come help me relieve some pressure or I'll find someone who will."

Happy growled at her. "Bitch."

"Bastard." Happy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, walking out of the garage and over into the clubhouse.

Tig laughed at them. "I wouldn't go near the dorms for awhile."

"I've never seen anyone talk back to him like that. Specially a woman." Juice said

"Yeah well Sofia's a special woman." Gemma said

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Happy placed Sofia on the floor when they got into his dorm room. She waited while he locked the door before taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. He sat down and Sofia climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were out early?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I had Bear pick me up and I stayed with him last night."

"I don't like surprise."

"I thought you might like this one." Sofia said. Her smirk slid off her face being replaced with soft smile, meant only for him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Happy pulled her closer to his body. Sofia ran her hands over his face then down the back of his neck. Loving the feel of him, always loving the feel of him. After only phone calls with each other for the last three years, Sofia was more then ready to make up for the time lost. Sofia pulled his shirt of his head before kissing him. Happy let her control the kiss while he worked on untying the laces that kept her shirt together. After getting rid of her shirt, Happy stood, keeping Sofia close to his chest and laid her on the bed. He looked down at her with soft eyes. Eyes that only she got to see. In this room together they weren't Happy and Sofia who had responsibilities to deal with and hard faces and walls to keep up. In this room, together, they were just Happy and Sofia, two lovers, a husband and wife. Getting reacquainted after three long years apart.

Sofia bit her lips slightly as she laid herself out for him. Even after being with him and loving him, it was still hard for her to be completely calm while laying underneath him. It was still hard for her to be complete vulnerable to him. For Happy, he took his time with her. Wanting to reassure her that she was still his number one, his old lady. There was soft touches, gentle kisses, words that would only pass between the two of them as they were locked in the room. Words that were never spoken in front of anyone. Words that were only meant for them. Only meant for them to hear. Sofia gasp, throwing her head back, her body taunt as Happy growled, before collapsing next to her. Sofia caught her breath for a moment before turning over and cuddling into his side.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

The guys were all sitting around the clubhouse two hours later, when Sofia walked into the main room in one of Happy's tee-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Nodding to the guys, Sofia went behind the bar and bent down to grab two beers from the fridge under the car. She raised her eye brow first, then her head when she heard a sharp whistle from behind her.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Why don't grab me a beer while you down there." Sofia straighten up and looked at the man sitting on the bar stool.  
>"Your legs and arms don't look broken."<p>

"Hey bitch. Watch the way you talk to me." Tig was almost giddy with excitement when Sofia eyes lit up with fire.

"First off, don't talk to me like that. It's disrespectful, specially since I'm not a croweater." Sofia lifted the hem of her shirt. Just over the line of her shorts, were the wings of her crow tattoo on her hips. "I'm the old lady of a fully patched member of this club. Secondly, and most importantly." Sofia picked up a knife that was sitting on the bar top. Pointing it at him, she said, "Next time you call me a _bitch_. I'll cut your tongue out." Sofia came around the bar. She slammed the knife down in between his legs, just inches from the crotch of his pants. "Then I'll cut your dick off. If you don't believe I'll do it. Ask Happy or Tig. They'll be glad to show you the bodies they helped me bury." Sofia took her two beers and went back down the hallway.

"Holy shit prospect. Wet your pants?" Tig laughed, "Piece of advice I shouldn't give you. But it might help you live longer and we need you for shit jobs. Stay out of her way. She'll kill you without a second thought, and like me, have fun doing it."

The prospect jumped out of the seat and took off out of the clubhouse. "Make sure there isn't any piss on the floor." Gemma said lighting up a cigarette.

Jax and Clay walked into the clubhouse. "Why was the prospect running out of here? What Tig do?"

Gemma, after kissing Jax on the cheek and Clay on the lips, said, "Sofia's here." As if that explained everything.

Clay raised his eyebrows. "I thought she was still in lockup for another six months?"

"She showed up at the garage. Really didn't have a change to catch up before she was dragging Happy to the dorms." Tig said, "You should have seen what she just did to the prospect."

"Funny shit." Chibs agreed.

"That why we saw him running towards the garage?" Jax asked.

"So I may have threatened to cut out his tongue and dick." Sofia said walking back into the room. This time with Happy next to her.

"Then she drove a knife right between his legs. Shit was beautiful." Tig laughed. Sofia shook her head at him.

"Your fucked in the head."

"Takes one to know one." Tig said back. Sofia nodded her head. Sofia walked over to her purse, which was sitting by her bad, when her cell started to ring.  
>"Hey Bear."<p>

"You up there?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the fucking call."  
>"I was busy fucking Happy's brains out."<p>

"Too much info Sofia."

"Whatever. There a point to this call?" Sofia asked.

"I couldn't just be concerned for you?"

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. What do you want Bear."

"I know you just got out. But Dillon called from Oregon. Needs your special skills for a job." Sofia took out her little notebook from her purse and a pen. She started writing down all the info while nodding her head, listening to Bear. "How soon does he want this done?"

"As soon as possible."

"Once I get confirmation, it will be done. Then I'll send you confirmation to send to Dillon."

"Ok. I'll let him know." They hung up with each other.

Sofia turned to Happy. "I have to go." Happy didn't say anything just followed her back to his dorm room. Sofia changed her clothes and threw some things into a bag while Happy slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee. "What?" She said turning back to Happy who was now sitting on the bed watching her. His dark eyes following her as she moved around the room.

"You just got out. You sure you can handle this?"

"You saying I can't do my job?" Sofia turned around, placing her hands on her hips.

"Lose the attitude with me. I'm showing some fucking concern for your safety."

"Like I tell Bear. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine."

"It's been three years."

"I'm not doing this with you." Sofia grabbed her bag. Before she could reach the door, Happy grabbed her arm and whirled her back around.

"You show up, fuck my brains out, and now your just going to leave."

"Like you haven't done the same thing to me." Sofia pulled her arm from his grip. "You think I don't remember going to sleep with you only to wake up in the morning to find you gone. With only a note saying you'll be back when you can. I accept that about you, about the job you do for this club. So you have to accept the job I do." Sofia said. She sighed before saying, "I'll be gone a day. Maybe two. Then I'll be back." Happy sighed himself before grabbing her head. Giving her a deep kiss. Their standard goodbye when one of them is leaving for a job.

"Call me when you get where the hell your going. Let me know you got there ok. You get in any trouble I better be the first person you fucking call."

"I got it." Sofia walked back out into the clubhouse. "I gotta go guys." She said to the boys.

"You coming back?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, it's just a quick trip up north. I'll be back in a couple of days." Sofia said. She walked back out to her car. Before sliding into her Aston Martin. Sofia pulled on Happy's belt buckle till he was flush with her. "See ya in a couple of days."

"See ya in a few days." Happy said. He placed a hard, possessive kiss on her lips which left her with a little smirk on her face. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful." Sofia said. Happy watched Sofia drive off the SAMCRO property and down the street. He walked back into the clubhouse.

"Where she headed?" Bobby asked.

"Didn't ask." Happy said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is Chapter two. Hopefully better then the first chapter two. Please review. They make me happy and a faster writer. lol :). Tell me if you loved it or hated it. I take all kinds of feedback. Chapter three will see who Sofia is, who she was, and how she became who she is. I'll also tell you how her and Happy met. :). Also, I'm looking for a BetaReader but the link on the website isn't working. So if you have any interest then please PM me. I really need someone who can catch grammar and spelling mistakes. Those are my worst. Anywho, I'll be getting Chapter Three up as soon as I can.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	3. The Job

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOFIA.  
>AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. Work was really crazy and my grandmother and brother where both in the hospital. I tried to write when I could. Plus I had some trouble finding my purpose for this story. And I almost deleted but, inspiration hit and I know where I'm heading with the story. However, school starts this week and I don't know when I'm going to get the chance to write. But I will try my hardest to get updates out as quick as possible. Anywho...on with the story. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Job:<strong>

Sofia turned up the radio as she sped down the highway. Windows down with the wind blowing in her hair, almost made her feel like she was on the back of Happy's bike. Sofia glanced at her cell phone when it lit up. She opened the text message and read the data before deleting it. Sofia entered the coordinates into her GPS. Her eyes flicked over to the picture tapped to her glove box. The picture of one of her at her weakest. Bruised and bloody laying on the floor.

_**March 2004**_

_Bear watched her, trying to be impartial and not feel anything for her. Sofia was getting her ass kicked by one of the prospects. Her left eye swollen, blood pouring from her lip. She held her ribs like they were badly bruised, maybe even broken. Bear had to remember that all of this was necessary, that all this had a purpose. Bear nodded to the prospect to back off. He climbed into the ring as the prospect got out. Bear stood over Sofia._

_"Get up."_

"_I can't."_

"_Get up." Bear repeated. Sofia struggled before finally getting to her feet. Bear took her arm and drug her into the clubhouse bathroom. He pointed into the mirror. "What do you see?"_

"_Bruises. Blood."_

"_I see someone who is weak. Who isn't strong enough to fight back." Bear caught her eyes in the mirror. "Do you want to be that girl? Do you want to see this face again?"_

"_No." Sofia shook her head. "I don't."_

"_I can teach you all the moves to fight back. But being strong…truly strong. Doesn't come from physical strength. But what's in here." Bear tapped her chest over top her heart. "You have to be willing to move past all the shit you went through. Can you do that?" Sofia nodded her head. "Now that the pussy shit is out of the way. And I feel like I've grown a vagina. Meet me back in the ring in ten minutes."_

"_What for?"_

"_Your first lesson." Sofia collapsed on the ring floor an hour later. Exhausted and more bruised and bloody then before. Bear stood over again and snapped a picture of her._

"_What was that?"  
>"So you'll remember what you will never be again. What you'll never let happen."<em>

_**Present - May 2012**_

After that moment, Sofia and Bear trained everyday to make her stronger. Once she mastered hand-to-hand combat, they moved on to weapons. Bear got her comfortable with a Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic pistol. Not that she liked to use it. If she was going to kill someone, she wanted to do it up close where she could see the person's eyes. But Sofia's favorite weapon were her twin sai knives. Not only were the lightweight and easy to throw but they were badass looking.

After entering Oregon, she followed the GPS till she reached a coffee shop. After getting a cup of coffee, she sat down in one of the tables towards the back. Her back was facing the wall, where she could watch the whole room. She was only waiting for a few minutes, before her client slid into the seat across from her. Nodding he slid a package across the table at her.

"This is everything you'll need. Hotel reservations and location. There is also information on his daily schedule. How soon?"  
>"A day. Maybe two. I like to work quick."<p>

"Fair enough. Dillon told me you just got out of prison."

"That won't interfere with anything."

The man nodded his head before sliding another package over to her. "That's half. You'll get the rest when it's done."

"I'll call you when it's done." Sofia stood and collected both envelopes. She walked out of the coffee shop and got back into her car. Before pulling away, she took of the hotel information so she knew where she was driving.

"Checking in?" The receptionist asked when Sofia walked up to the counter.

"Yeah."

"Name please?"

"Amelia Hannigan." She said. The receptionist nodded, typing everything in.

"Here we go. Room 521." Sofia was handed the room key. "Looks like you have an open ended stay. Whenever your ready to leave, the number of days will be charged to the account we have on file. Do you understand? If so, please sign here." Sofia signed the name down. She took her two bags to the elevator and went to her room. Once getting settled, Sofia pulled out the file and began going over the information. She reached over grabbed her cell phone.

"What?"

"You always answer your phone like that?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Sofia said. She heard the music die down as Happy must have walked into his room. "Party?"

"It's Friday." Was all Happy said

"You better watch those slutty bitches. I'm home now so they only get your dick on a run."

"I know the rules Sofia."

"Just making sure you remember that you have an old lady."

"Like I could forget you." Happy said, "You better remember you have an old man too. It's a bitch trying to find a place to hide a dead body in Oregon."

"It's an easy job. I'll be home day after tomorrow." And like that, they were good again. That's how it always worked between the two of them.

"Be careful."

"Always am." Sofia glanced at the clock before flipping the file close.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia casually glanced around the pet shop. She picked up a package of dog bones, keeping the corner of her eye on her target. "What kind of dog do you have?"

Sofia glanced to her left, looking at the sales woman. "Pit bull."

"Pit bulls are very menacing."

"My dog's mean as shit. Doesn't really like people around me. Or other dogs." Sofia said. She kept half an eye on the target and placed the dog treats back on the shelf.  
>"What's your dogs name?"<p>

"Happy." Sofia walked out of the store, keeping herself a safe distance away. She climbed back into her car and followed the man home. After taking a look around the property, taking pictures from every angle, she drove herself back to the hotel. She studied the photos, where to gain access, what was the most quiet approach. Placing everything she needed in a bag, Sofia picked up her pre-paid and entered in the number on the slip of paper. "It will be done by tonight." Sofia said

"Excellent. I appreciate your promptness in this matter."

"I call you when it's done." Sofia hung up her phone. She trashed the phone. Placing the phone, along with file in a bag. Sofia took it out back of the hotel and set it on fire. Watching the pieces either melt or crumble into ashes. Sofia took her bag and got into a rental car.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

_**October 2006**_

"_Sofia! Come here for a second." Bear called out. Sofia walked up to him as he stood next to Flynn, the VP of the Riverdale Chapter of Sons of Anarchy. "We got a job for you." Sofia had been doing 'jobs' for the club for just about a year. She was quick, smart, and efficient with a weapon. Also she had no official ties to the club._

"_Where?"_

"_Nevada…Las Vegas."_

"_Details?"_

"_Man owes the club money. Hasn't paid and can't be reached. Orders came from the mother charter."_

"_Clay ordered the hit?"_

"_Yeah." Clay had been down to Riverdale with Tig and Bobby last year when they first heard Bear had a women carrying out hits. Tig was instantly intrigued. Clay had given his approval that she could 'help' the club but never be an official member._

"_You want him dead or brought back?"_

"_Dead." Flynn answered. He handed her a envelope. "All the shit your gonna need. Plus money for anything else." Sofia nodded grabbing the envelope._

"_I'll be gone by tonight." She said walking towards her room in the club house. _

_Two night later, Sofia was standing by one of the slot machines, watching her target when she noticed something across the room. Someone else was watching her target too. She went back over all the information that had been given to her, in her head. Trying to remember if there was anything on their about security guards. Sofia moved as the man left the slot machine he was playing. She kept one eye on the stranger and the other on her goal. She knew her opening when she saw it. The man was heading out to his car. Sofia kept back a distance where she wouldn't look suspicious but could still keep an eye on him. As they got out into the parking lot. Sofia jogged a little to catch up with him. _

"_Excuse me. I can't seem to find my car. I left in under D3. Could you point me in that direction?"_

"_Sure it's…"  
>"Get your hands up." A hooded figure came around the car at them.<em>

"_Whoa." Sofia rolled her eyes._

"_Your really gonna try and rob us?"_

"_Shut it bitch."_

"_No need for name calling." Sofia said. She pulled her own gun. "Now I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I have a job to get done and I'd really like to get home."  
>"Put the gun away before you hurt yourself."<em>

"_I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Sofia and the stranger turned when they heard the door giggle. "Where the hell do you think you're going." Sofia pointed the gun at his head. "You some people money. And you didn't pay up. So I'm here to clean up your mess."_

"_Please. I'll pay them. I told Clay I would have the money."_

"_Too late." Sofia said, "Get in the car. Hands on the wheel."_

"_Please."  
>"Now." Sofia ordered.<em>

"_I'll take from here." The stranger said._

_Sofia faced the stranger. "Look I have an order to carry out this hit."  
>"Well so do I."<em>

"_My order is my important. I don't care who you work for. Tell them the Sons of Anarchy got the hit first."  
>"They will when I put a bullet in his brain."<br>"Not if I pull the trigger first." They both raised their guns and pulled the trigger. Their was a muffled pop before the man slumped forward. "Asshole." Sofia checked her clothes before trying to walk away._

_The strange man grabbed her arm. "Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Don't pull that shit with me. Who the hell are and who the fuck do you work for."  
>"I don't have to answer that. And if you don't take your hand off me. I'm going to cut your fingers off."<em>

"_Look bitch." The man moved his coat and she saw the SAMCRO tee underneath._

"_Wait. Your SAMCRO?" He just raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "I'm from Riverdale. I work with Sons down there. Bear and Flynn."_

"_I'm gonna have to call and confirm that."_

"_Call Clay if you want to. He's the one that sent me the order. Before you call, can I at least get your name."_

"_Happy."_

"_That your attempt at a joke?" Happy ignored her and flipped open his phone. Sofia pulled out her cell phone._

"_It done?"_

"_Yeah. Did you sent anyone else down here?"_

"_What are you talking about."_

"_Ran into a man named Happy. Here for the same hit."  
>"Shit. Happy still there."<em>

"_That's really his name. Did his mama not like him?"_

"_Sofia. Be careful, he's one mean son of a bitch."_

"_I grew out of being afraid of men." Sofia hung the phone._

_Happy turned towards her. "So you're Sofia."_

"_Guilty. And apparently people really call you Happy. Is that suppose to be an oxymoron or was that accidental?" Sofia said. When she got no reply she went on. "Look we got the job done. Good job on us. I'm not gonna stand here any longer and try and get arrested for murder." Sofia started to walk away but stopped. She turned and started walking backwards. "See ya around…Happy." Happy had to work to keep the smirk off his face._

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Ryan Payne knew someone was in his house. The hair on the back of his neck, standing on edge. "I know you here. Show your face."

"Scared?" Came a voice. "You hurt a child. A thirteen year old girl. Do you remember her face as you raped her. Then got away with it."  
>"I'm calling the police."<p>

"Try it. You'll be dead before you reach the phone." Ryan turned around when the voice moved to the other side of the room.

"People will know I'm missing. They'll ask question."

"You have no family or friends. Your currently unemployed. Who would know you're missing?" Sofia walked closer to Ryan. Her gun trained on a point in-between his eyes. "You don't look so tough now. When you can't easily beat someone into submission." Sofia walked closer to the man. "On your knees. NOW!" He complied, lowering himself to his knees. She squeezed the trigger once created a bullet size hole in his forehead. Sofia cleaned up her stuff, doing a double check to make sure she couldn't be connected to anything. As she walked back out to her car she called Bear.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Call Dillon, tell him it's done."

"Alright. You be careful getting back."

"I will." The next morning Sofia made a stop back in the coffee shop. Collecting the second part of her money, Sofia got into her Aston Martin, pointed it towards Charming, and drove back to her man.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the third chapter. Please review, they make me smile. And I love the feedback from people. I am hoping to have the fourth chapter up in a couple of days. I'll have to see how school goes for the week. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Rememer to review. :)<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	4. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTIHNG! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID OWN HAPPY :)  
>AN: First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed the firsth three chapters. That means so much to me. And I am so sorry that it took me this long to get Chapter Four up. I'm a college student and work part-time, so between finding inspiration and the time to right has been a little crazy. Here is chapter four, I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprises:<strong>

The sun had hit mid sky by the time Sofia pulled into the clubhouse parking lot. Throwing open the door, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. A normal sight after a Friday night party. Tig was asleep on top of the bar with a blonde between his legs. Chibs was across the couch with his head thrown back and an empty Jack Daniels bottle in hand. Sofia noticed that Happy wasn't one of the bodies lying around the main bar area. She was silent as she walked back towards the dorm rooms. Letting herself inside the room, Sofia slipped her shoes off. Sofia smiled as she let her eyes linger over Happy's form across the bed. With the sheet tugged down to his waist, the tattoo's the covered most of his body seemingly alive as his chest expanded with every breath he took.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Sofia looked up to see Happy's dark eyes staring back at her.

"Just admiring the view." Sofia slipped on the bed straddling Happy's waist . "Hi." She whispered leaning down to kiss him.

"When you get in?"

"A few minutes ago." Sofia pulled her shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor. "I wanna go for a ride." She said. Happy when to open his mouth but Sofia beat him to it. "On your bike. But I like where your mind was going." Sofia slipped her hand down the front of Happy's body. "Damn baby you are happy to see me." Sofia laughed as she leaned down, grazing her lips over Happy's neck. Sofia waited for him to relax completely underneath her before jumping from the bed.

"What the hell woman?"

"Still want to go for a motorcycle ride."

"Get over here and relieve this." Happy pointed to his crotch where his boxers now held a definite bulge.

Sofia grabbed two towels, flinging on at Happy and take the other with her into the bathroom. "Relieve yourself. Work some of those muscles in your hands." Happy growled when he heard the door lock.

"Bitch." He muttered towards the door.

The door cracked open just enough for Sofia to stick her head out. "If you're a good boy I might give you a treat later." Sofia laughed while closing and locking the door.

Happy got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tee. He put his boots on before grabbing his cut from the back of the chair. He walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it. "I'll be outside. You got fifteen minutes." Once Happy heard that she heard him, he walked out into the clubhouse. Exactly fifteen minutes later, Sofia walked out of the clubhouse, looking every inch of a biker chick. With her black leather high heeled boots, skin tight dark wash jeans, white tank top with her black leather jacket across her shoulders. "Here." He handed her, her helmet. After securing it to her head, Sofia swung her leg around and got comfortable on the bike. "Ready."

"Yeah."

Sofia put her feet up on the foot stools and wrapped her arms around Happy's waist. Happy turned over the engine, the bike rumbling to life. He tapped her hand once to let her know he was pulling away. Pulling out of the parking lot of Teller-Marrow, Sofia watched the houses and building slowly give way to open fields and fresh air. Sofia let her eyes fall close, breathing in a lung full of air.

As soon as they were on the open road, Happy gunned the engine making Sofia feel like she was flying. Something she always loved about riding on the back of Happy's bike. After about half an hour on the road, Sofia decided to play around with Happy. She slid her hands down the front of his body. Stopping when they reached his belt buckle. When Happy glanced at her over his shoulder, she gave him a cheeky smile. A few moments later, Sofia slid her hands down the rest of the way to rest on his crotch.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Didn't you say earlier that you wanted some relief?" Sofia breathed into his ear.  
>"Do you want to end up across the pavement?" Sofia laughed at him before sliding her hands back to his sides.<p>

"Whatever you say."

Sofia rested her head against Happy's back, enjoy the way his muscle moved as he controlled the bike. They pulled up to a cliff, a little under half an hour later, that overlooked a town below. Sofia pulled the helmet from her head and placed it on her seat. Happy watched Sofia as she went closer to the edge, leaning against the wooden post. Sofia turned back to Happy, letting her back rest against the wooden post behind her. With a flick of his foot, the bike was resting on the kick stand and Happy stood up from his bike.

He reached into his saddle bag and grasped the brown paper bag they he picked up at a restaurant down the road. Collecting two bottles of water, Happy went over to the picnic table. Sofia left the edge of the cliff and walked over to him. Sofia sat next to him at the table and began to unload the bag. Happy tossed an arm around her shoulders. It rested comfortable around her neck, a comforting weight that reminded her that even though she could kill a person as quick as him, he still wanted to protect her, in whatever way possible.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

After the couple had eaten, Happy was sitting on the picnic table while Sofia sat under the tree reading a book. Happy had a sketch pad in his hands with a pencil, sketching a portrait of Sofia. After adding the final touches, Happy closed the book and stood up. Sofia raised her eyes when she saw him move from his spot.

"Done already?"

"Yeah." Happy walked over to her and pulled her up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one." Once they were both all set, Happy reversed the bike and went back on the highway. Happy weaved in and out of traffic on the highway, headed back towards Charming. Instead of going towards the clubhouse like Sofia thought. Happy turned down a different road, a few more turns and they pulled up in front of a house.

"We get a job?" Sofia asked climbing off Happy's bike. "Got to say. Not really a great surprise. Plus it's a bitch trying to get rid of a body in the day light in a neighborhood." Happy put his helmet on the handlebars. He went past Sofia and walked up to the door. "Now we go to their door? What the hell is going on Happy?"

Happy opened the door with a key on his chain. "Surprise." He said as the door swung open. Sofia walked into the two story, grey front house.

Walking up the step of steps, Sofia turned to the left which lead her into the large family room with fireplace. Sofia turned back around to face Happy. "You bought us a house?"

"Figured you wouldn't want to live in the clubhouse forever." Sofia grinned at Happy. He followed her as she went through every room.

"There's a basement down stairs which connects to the garage. Figured that could be the gym or whatever. The second bedroom we can turn into an office for you." Happy mumbled out while running a hand over his head.

Sofia nodded her head absentmindly while heading back towards the kitchen. She ran her petite hands over the grey granite counter tops. Sofia turned, letting her back rest against the counter, and looked at Happy with a soft smile. "Thank you. I love it."

Happy just shrugged his shoulders. Sofia kept her gaze on Happy while she un-zipped her jacket. The sun warmed leather slipped down her arms, falling in a poodle of black on the floor. By the time Sofia was in front of Happy, who was leaning against the breakfast bar across from her, she had slipped her top over her head and let it drop by her feet. Happy slipped a finger through her belt loop, pulling her flush against him.

Sofia's hands slid up his chest, under his cut, till she reached his shoulders. With careful movements Sofia took the cut off Happy's body. She folded the cut gently in half and laid it across the back of one of the chairs. Sofia faced Happy again, running her hands down the back of his head to his neck. Sofia lifted her face closer to his, her lips hovering just a fraction of an inch from his own. His hands came around the front of her, popping the button to her jeans. Sofia took hold of the bottom of his shirt, bring it over his head and throwing in to the floor on top of her own shirt.

"God you always feel so good." Sofia ran her hands down from his shoulders to his belt buckle.

Happy and Sofia's eye remained locked on each others as their hand unsnapped buttons and pulled zippers down. Happy wrapped a hand around her thighs, keeping her tight to him as he turned them around and placed her on the island. He pulled off Sofia's boots before yanking her pants down the rest of the way. As he leaned back over her, he could feel every breath she took. The lace of her bra scraping against the skin of his chest. He let his lips ghost over her neck as his hands worked the clasp on her bra, finally releasing her breast to his gaze. Sofia's eyes fluttered shut for a brief second before springing back open as Happy's fingers ripped her wet panties from her body.

Sofia pushed at his boxers over his hips. She used her feet to drag them the rest of the way down his muscular thighs. Their eyes locked again as Happy dragged her to the edge of the counter. One swift movement of his hips and his was inside her, filling her completely.

"Oh my god!" Sofia arched her back violently. The back of her head just grazing the top of the counter behind her. One of Happy's hands lift her hip and traveled up to her neck. He pulled her upper body closer, her breast brushing against his chest with every movement of their hips. Sofia clasped her hands behind his neck, jerking his face down towards her. Their breaths mingled, but their lips never met, hers always hovering fractions of inches below his.

"Damn it Sofia." Happy growled. The rumble of his chest sending shivers down Sofia's back.

"What? What do you want baby?" She teased knowing the reaction she would draw from him.

Happy pushed her backwards, laying her fall across the counter. "Two can play at that game." Happy drug his lips down the center of her chest. For as much as the rest of Happy was work roughened, his lips were incredibly soft. Sofia pulled hands Happy's face towards her own, finally letting their lips meet.

"OH SHIT!" Sofia's eyes rolled back as her orgasm hit her. "Mmm." Happy dropped his head to her shoulder after his own release. Sofia let her fingers trail over his bald head. "Damn that was good." She huffed out. Happy let out of small laugh that was muffled by the skin of her neck.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

"Sofia! Let's go." Happy yelled from the driveway as he strapped down his saddle bag.

"I'm coming. Give me a god damn second." Sofia said. She threw her small duffle at him before turning back to lock the door. In the two weeks it had been since Happy had shown her the house, they were still only half moved in. Bear was still shipping down some of her stuff from Riverdale. "You are the most impatient man I have ever met."

"We got to stop at the clubhouse before we head out."

"Anything important?"

"No. Just want to give Clay the heads up that I'm leaving."

"Ok." Sofia let Happy straddle the bike first before climbing on behind him. It was a quick trip to Teller-Marrow. "Hey Pres. We're going to head out."

"How long you gonna be gone?"

"Three days tops. You need something done?" Sofia bit her lip to keep from asking about what Clay and Happy were talking about. Had this been Riverdale, she would have, but this is the mother Charter. Here, even though she helped the club on occasion, she was just an Old Lady. And Old Ladies weren't privy to that kind of information.

"Not yet. Just keep your cell on you." Happy nodded his head before restarting his bike. Sofia wrapped her arms around Happy's waist and lifted her feet as he backed out of the parking lot. Heading the opposite way that he did when he took her to the cliffs.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

An hour and a half later Happy backed his bike into spot outside the Bakersfield Hospice Center. Sofia ran a hand through her dark curls. The doors opened and let a cool blast of air wash over the pair. Happy went up to the desk to check them in while Sofia ran to the bathroom.

"You good?" Happy asked when she rejoined him.

"Yeah." Going to the third floor, Sofia knocked gently on the door before entering. Mora was sitting in a recliner facing the window.

"Go away." She said without turning around.

"And here I was thinking you would want to see me." Sofia said with a small smile.

Mora turned herself around to see the door. "Sofia!" Sofia walked to her side and bent at the waist to hug the older woman. "Let me look at you." Mora held Sofia at arms length. "Still as beautiful as ever."

"As are you." Sofia said.

"Are you going to stand there all night? Or are you going to give your mother a kiss?" Mora directed her question towards Happy, who was leaning against the door jam.

"Hi mom." Happy said kissing her cheek.

"Hello _hijo_."

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Same as always. Cancer ain't going anywhere." Happy nodded his head. Four years ago, Mora was diagnosed with breast cancer, and Mora decided she didn't want to fight it.

"Mora, it's time for your medication." A nurse said from behind them. "This must be your daughter-in-law from your pictures." The nurse asked while handing Mora two pills in a cup.

"Yeah, this is Sofia." Mora said. Sofia glanced around trying to figure out what pictures were around of her. "On the bedside table dear." Mora caught Sofia looking.

Sofia picked up the picture. "On this is cute one. I'm surprised Hap lets you keep it out. He's smiling in this picture."

"I'm smiling cause I just bagged myself a hot wife." Sofia smiled at him before smiling back down at the picture of her wedding day.

_**2008:**_

"_Sofia? Is everything ok?" Mora asked when Sofia walked into her room._

"_Happy and I decided we didn't want a long engaged and an long wedding. He's getting the minister, Bear's on his way down, and we are headed to the beach." Sofia pulled out Mora's suitcase and laid it on the bed. "I got clearance for your doctor for a three day vacation."_

"_Well, what are we waiting for?" Mora stood up from her bed. Under a half hour later they were on their way to the coast line. Bear was waiting at the hotel from them when Sofia pulled up. Bear helped Mora out, escorting her to the room._

"_Where's Happy?" Sofia asked collecting her and Mora's bag._

"_Still getting a minister. Marriage license and all that shit." Bear said. Sofia nodded her head while pulling a few things from her bag._

"_Alright. I'm gonna take a shower and get changed. Let me know when he gets back." Sofia went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, there was a banging on the door._

"_I'm back. I'll meet you down on the beach." Sofia heard Happy's voice. _

"_Ok." Sofia slipped on her white bikini and cover-up. Turning her head over, she gave it a good shake, making the natural curls bounce to life. Sofia opened the bathroom door and Bear was standing by the window. "What do you think?"_

_Bear turned towards her. "Beautiful."_

"_Thanks." Sofia said, "Everything ready?"_

"_Waiting for you." Sofia nodded. _

_The pair made their way onto the beach. From her spot, Sofia could see Happy standing on the beach with his mother and a minister. As she approached Sofia took him in, standing there against the setting sun. Wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt, the sun gave his already tan skin a sun-kissed glow. Mora saw her approach first and touched Happy's arm. When they reached Happy, Bear kissed both her cheeks. _

"_I love you." He whispered into her ear._

"_I love you too." Sofia whispered back. Bear took a step backwards and stood next to Mora. Sofia gave Happy a cheeky grin. "You sure you want to tie yourself to this crazy?" She said pointing to herself._

"_Yeah." And this minister began the ceremony but Sofia could only concentrate on Happy. The couple said their 'I do's' to traditional vows. Happy slipped a simple platinum ring on her finger and she did the same to him. The minister proclaimed them man and wife._

"_Your stuck with me now." Sofia said. Happy brushed the curls from her face as he smiled down at her. His lips were almost of hers when there was a flash from the side of them. "I believe that was your mother."_

_**Present:**_

Sofia sat the picture down in it's place, next to the picture of Rafael, Mora's late husband and Happy's father. Sofia never met the man Mora talks about all the time, having died before she met Happy. Happy had told her one night that Rafe was killed in a drive by. It was a 'wrong place, wrong time' kind of thing. Happy told her, Mora was heartbroken after it happened. His death is what caused Happy to get involved with the Sons of Anarchy. Happy would come to find out that the Mayans were the ones that did the drive-by. Resulting in Happy's first smiley face tattoo, revenge for his father being slain down in the streets.

"Sofia?" Sofia turned at the sound of Mora's voice. "What you staring at so hard over there?"

"Nothing." Sofia said.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia lifted her head when she heard a cell phone ring. "That's yours." She said slapping Happy's chest with an open palm. "Get it so I can go back to sleep."

Happy grumbled but reached for the phone. "What?" He said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Get up and get home." Happy was instantly awake at the sound of Clay's voice.

"We'll be down there as soon as we can."

"Make it quick." Clay hung up the phone. Happy threw the phone on the night stand before turning to Sofia.

"Get up. We got to head back to Charming."

"Now?"

"Clay wants me back."

"Ok." Sofia threw on some clothes and grabbed her bags. They were on the road in under a half hour and made good time getting back to Charming. Happy parked his bike in his usual spot and they walked into the clubhouse together.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked when everyone feel silent at the sight of them.

"Happy. Sofia." Clay called from the door way of the Chapel. Sofia walked in first with Happy shutting the door behind them. Clay took his seat with Happy where Tig normally sat. Sofia stood waiting, knowing she was a woman and needed an invitation to sit at the table. "Your going to want to sit for this." Clay said

Sofia took a seat next to Happy. "Is there a job you need done?"

"No." Clay ran a hand over his face. "I got a call this morning."

"What call?" Happy asked

"Bear's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a cliffy isn't it? Sorry for that by the way. It's just for dramatic effect. Chapter Five will see Sofia's react to the news and the fallout that his dead causes. I hope you loved the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear what everyone has to say. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hopefully chapter five will be up a little quicker. Till then.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-  
>PS: REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)<strong>


	5. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Sons of Anarchy. That privilege is given to the fabulous Kurt Sutter.  
>ENJOY :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath:<strong>

_Bear's dead._ Sofia drew in a shaky breath as the words tumbled around in her head. _Boys found him in the house._ Sofia closed her eyes tightly willing the words to stop. _Two bullets to the back of the head. Execution style._ Her eyes flew open, rage filled her body, as her breath came out in quick spurts. With a jerky movement Sofia swept her hand across the bedside table. Sending everything crashing to the ground. Her jaw tight Sofia flew over to the desk, grabbing anything that could be lifted and tossing it across the room. Posters on the walls, hung in shreds. Dressers were over turned with clothes spilling everywhere. The anger and rage burned incandescently in her system.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Happy rested his head against the dark wood door. The crashes coming from inside made him want to throw the door open, but he stayed in his spot. Happy looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Gemma leaned against the opposite wall, across from Happy.

"Shit, don't you think someone should go in there?" Gemma said when she heard another crash. When Happy didn't respond, Gemma went towards the door.

"Don't." Was all Happy said.

"Aren't you worried she's going to hurt herself."

"Fucking terrified. But it won't get better if we go in there right now. She's angry and pissed. She's getting it out of her system."

"She's destroying the room." Gemma said.

Happy sighed, running a hand over his head and down his face. "Look, I want to go in there and hold her. Tell her everything is going to be ok. But that's not how we work. It's not how she works." Happy looked at the door again. "She'll stop when she runs out of things to throw." Gemma stayed with Happy in the hallway till the room grew silent. Happy gave Gemma a look before opening the door. She heard the crunch of glass under his boots before Happy shut the door.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia took a deep breath before opening the door to the clubhouse. The fresh, warm air blew around her, making her hair swirl around her face. The guys were lined up by their bikes. Sofia's eyes drifted to the hearse resting by the front of the parking lot. The Riverdale charter escorted Bear's body up to Charming where he could be buried close to Sofia. Sofia turned her head away and walked towards where Happy was waiting at his bike.

"You ok?" Happy asked

Sofia nodded her head. "I'm fine." She said. Sofia tucked her hair up under the helmet as she straddled Happy's bike. The roar of the engines were dull in Sofia's ear as the boys started their bikes. Happy pulled out first, getting in front of the hearse. Clay and Jax, who were riding side by side, and the rest of the mother charter along with Riverdale was behind the hearse. They drove through the streets of Charming with the colors proudly on their backs. After arriving at the graveyard, Happy led Sofia to her seat before going back to the hearse.

"I'm here if you need anything." Sofia turned her head slightly to see Gemma sitting next to her.

"Thank you." Sofia faced forward again.

Sofia watched as Happy and Flynn, the VP of Riverdale, took the end of the casket. Quinn and Dillon, the president of the Nomads and the president of the Oregon charter, were in the middle. With Clay and Jax at the other end. When the guys rested the casket down Happy walked over to stand behind Sofia. The priest stepped forward, opening his bible and began to speak but his words fell on Sofia's deaf ears. Her eyes never strayed from the closed casket in front of her. Long and a deep dark cherry wood, the top looked glossy. Inscribed on the top laid the reaper, an eternal sign of where his loyal lied in life and in death. Bear's black leather cut rested on top of the cast never to be worn again. And one by one each member in attendance walked up to the casket, rested a hand on top, bowled his head, then walked over to Sofia. After everyone paid there respects, Clay stepped out from around Gemma towards the casket.

"Bear was a good man. Hell of a president. Forever to be missed." Clay picked up Bear's cut from the top of the casket. He took the two steps towards Sofia and kneeled down in front of her. Sofia took a shallow breath in as she took her eyes off the casket and looked at Clay. "This belongs with you and I think Bear would want you to have it." Clay laid the cut over Sofia lap.

"Thank you." Sofia placed her hand over the reaper patch and Clay placed his hand over hers.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia blinked a few times to clear the sleepies from her eyes. Sofia rolled on to her side only to find an empty bed. The hard bed told her that she was at the clubhouse. Softly rising from the bed, she walked into the bathroom. Sofia sighed at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders, not longer bouncy curls. Her eyes held dark bags underneath that looked like bruises. After taking a quick shower she walked back into the room. Her eyes flickered over to the pile of black clothes laying in the corner. The exact same spot where she kicked them off a few days ago. Sofia pulled on a pair of jeans and a top. Walking down to the bar area, which was empty save for the prospect, who was cleaning up. The boys were in Church which drew Sofia towards the door.

"Tell us what you know." Clay said

She heard a few clicks of a keyboard before Juice's voice. "After talking to Flynn, it seems the Mayan's were getting rowdy. Drive by's and stuff."

"So this was a Mayan hit?" Jax asked. Sofia didn't wait around for an answer. She went back to the dorm rooms and grabbed her packed bag. Throwing on a pair of shoes and a jacket, Sofia left the room.

"Umm Happy wanted you to stay here." Filthy Phil said

"Fuck off."

"He was serious."

"Get the hell out of my way."

"Happy said not to leave." Phil reached out to take hold of Sofia's arm. The second his hand touched her skin, Sofia reacted. The palm of her hand smashing upwards against his nose. As Phil recoiled Sofia brought his head down to meet her knee. Knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Told you to move." Sofia walked over him and out of the door.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

The guys all walked out of the chapel to see Filthy Phil, unconscious, on the floor, blood covering his face. "What the hell?" Clay tapped Phil with the tip of his boot. "Yo prospect. Get up." Phil moaned before opening his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jax asked

"Sofia."

"What about Sofia." Happy growled

"Heard something you said. When she went to leave I tried to stop her. She broke my nose."

"Shit." Happy said pulling out his cell phone.

"What?" Tig asked

"She must have heard us talking about the Mayans." Happy slammed his phone closed when it went straight to voicemail.

"You think she went down to Riverdale?"

"I know she did." Happy checked for his gun and keys.

"I'll call Flynn let him know your on your way and to keep an eye open for her. Try and stop her before she does anything stupid."

"Thanks." Happy started his bike and pulled away from the parking lot.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia sat in her car across from the bar lined with bikes, all flying the Mayan colors. Sofia watched the one prospect at the door. She reached into her bag in the passenger seat to take out her pistol. Checking the safety and how many rounds were in her gun, Sofia stepped from her car. The cool metal of her gun pressed into the small of her back. She smiled at the prospect as she walked by. The bar was smoke filled and hazy as Sofia stepped through the door.

"Whiskey, no ice, straight up." Sofia sat at the bar.

"Sure." Nodding once, Sofia took her glass and turned her back to the bar. Her gaze sliding across the bar to the rowdy group of bikers.

"I wouldn't mess with them, sweet thing." Sofia turned her head to the man sitting next to her.

"Excuse me?" She went back to watching the table.  
>"Those bikers. I wouldn't mess with them. They aren't the type of people you want to get involved with."<p>

Sofia nodded but kept her gaze on the table of bikers. "I can handle myself."

"You life." The man said as he left his seat. Sofia placed her empty glass on the bar.

"Another." Sofia took her now refilled glass and turned back around. Jumping slightly when her eyes met the dark onyx eyes of her husband from across the bar. "Go away." She said when he took a seat next to her.

"Your gonna finish the whiskey. Then you're gonna get up and leave."

"Go to hell."

"You have two choices. Leave on your own two feet or over my shoulder. Take your pick." Sofia looked into his eyes for a long moment. Sofia slowly tipped the glass back draining it of it's contents. Leaving the glass on the bar, Sofia stood up and headed towards the door. Happy dropped a hundred by her glass before following her out. Happy grabbed her arm before she could open her door.

"Get off me."

"Shut up." Happy tossed the helmet at her. "Get on." Sofia glared as she strapped the helmet to her head and swung her leg over the motorcycle. The ride back to the Riverdale clubhouse was the most tense ride of Sofia's life.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

When they arrive at the clubhouse, Flynn was standing outside. "I see you found her." He said. Happy just grunted at him. Keeping a firm grip on Sofia's arm as she tried to pull away. "Left a dorm room open for you. Figured you want to work out some of that frustration." Flynn tossed Happy the key and followed the couple inside. He laughed silently as Happy drug Sofia down the hallway. "Alright boy, I hope you brought your ear plugs. She's a bit of a screamer."

Happy flung the dorm room door open then slammed it shut. "If you think your getting sex then your delusional."

"Don't give me that attitude Sofia. I just drove all the way from Charming to make sure you didn't get yourself killed."

"I knew what I was doing. I have killed someone before." Sofia went to walk away but Happy grabbed her arm again.

"Don't walk away from me. We aren't done discussing this."

"Well I am. Let me go." Sofia pulled her arm but Happy just tightened his grip.  
>"Get off."<p>

"No because one way or another I'm going to get this through your thick ass head." Happy pushed her back in to the room. Making her bump into the dresser, knocking things to the floor. "Are you stupid or something. Did you bury your brain when we buried Bear."

Sofia's hand struck out, connecting solidly with Happy's face. "Don't talk about him."

"No you've been avoiding dealing with this ever since you heard he died."

"I'm dealing fine."

"You call this fine. Taking off on some half brained mission. Going into a bar full of Mayan's with a pistol? You have every right to be upset about Bear."

"Shut up." Sofia pushed at Happy's chest. Trying to move him out of her person space but he was solid.

"Do you want to be the next casket I help carry? Stand there next to my brothers as we put your in the ground?" Sofia let out a scream as she beat Happy in the chest. He took it for a few minutes before shoving her into the wall.

"I hate you." She yelled. Sofia pulled the cut down and off his shoulders.

Happy retaliated by gripped Sofia's shirt and ripping it apart. "Hate me all you want but I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

Happy took her right there against the wall. There was biting and hair pulling. Sofia drug her nails down his back. Some scratches drawing blood, other just raised and red. Sofia fought Happy on every move never letting herself become total submissive. Happy moved from the wall over to the bed. Throwing her face down, keeping her pinned beneath him. Sofia drove her elbow back into Happy's ribs but that only made the snap of his hips harder.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest. Happy laid on his back, arms spread, and head thrown back in sleep. She let a small smile spread across her face as she gazed down at her husband. Pulling her eyes up from Happy, she almost felt sorry for the prospect that had to clean up the room. Thing were knocked off the wall, some clothes thrown around the room, others like her panties and her shirt was in shreds. Slipping from the bed and being careful of the smashed glass on the floor, Sofia pulled Happy's tee-shirt over her head. The curtains were pulled back from the window so Sofia could see the sun beginning to rise as she looked out the window. She was only alone a few minutes before two warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Sofia leaned her head back against his chest.

"I'm sorry. For last night." Sofia said. Happy stayed silent behind her letting her get everything out. He knew she needed to let this off her chest. "It was a stupid decision that could have gotten me killed. I know that now. My judgment hasn't been all that great these last few days." Sofia took a breath as her fingers tangled with Happy's over her stomach. "But I'm thinking clearly now. I'm going to be smart abut this. I'm going to find the person that killed my father. And I'm going to kill them. Very painfully and very slowly."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Sofia's reaction to the news? I hope I did ok on the funeral. I know usually the person's cut is buried with them but I felt it was important to the story that Clay give it to Sofia. Please review and tell me what you think. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Reviews make me happy and write faster. <strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	6. Talks and Rides

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Authors Note: Let me just say right now... I AM SO SORRY. I didn't think I would get writers block this bad. Plus real life kind of took over there for a while. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and everything else. Thank you so much. I hope everyone is still with this story :) I know this chapter is really long but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Talks and Rides<strong>

"What?" Sofia barked when she opened the door. Tara stood on the other side, unaffected with baby Liam in her hands.

"Can we come in?"

"Whatever." Sofia left the door open and went back into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you. After you yelled at Juice when he handed you the picture, I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." Came Sofia's short reply. Tara glanced around the living room. "I noticed you don't have very many pictures of your father."

"So what?"

"Normally when people mourn they have a picture of the person."

"Yeah well, I'm not normal. What the hell did you want? I don't need your pity."

"I understand that you're angry."

"You don't understand shit." Sofia snapped.

"I understand a little better than you think." Tara gently bounced a fussy Liam. "It's alright to be angry at Bear."

"Who the hell said I'm angry at him?"  
>"He left you here. He died and left you here and you're angry at him." Tara paused, "But Sofia, its ok to be angry." Sofia clenched her jaw and refused to talk. But that was ok; Tara just wanted her to listen. "I do understand what you're going through. When my mother died, I was so angry at her for leaving me with this monster. I couldn't believe she would do that to me." Tara reached out to touch Sofia's hand. "Then I realized that it wasn't her fault. She didn't <em>want<em> to leave me. There are just something's out there that we can't control. And while it's ok to be angry…it is ok to cry too. No one will think less of you if you cry and mourn the loss of a man that you held so close." Tara waited till Sofia faced her before putting Liam in her lap. "You fell that? That's a life and you know better than anyone life ends. Sometimes when it's supposed to and sometimes before and it's not fair. But that is just life. You move on. Never forget but it does get easier."

Sofia looked at Tara with glimmering eyes; however no tears fell. "Thank you." Tara nodded as they heard the door open.

"Tara?" The women heard Jax yell.

"In here, Baby."

"Sofia?" They heard Happy asked as they came into the living room.

"Right here." Tara took Liam back from Sofia. The two men looked at the two women.

"Everything ok? Juice called and said Sofia snapped at him and you followed her."

"Everything's fine." Tara smiled at Sofia before pulling Jax out of the house.

"What was that?" Happy asked but Sofia just shook her head.

"I need to talk to you." Sofia said, so Happy took a seat next to her on the couch. "I know what death is, and I know sooner or later everyone has to die. I deal with it all the time, I go out and end people's lives and I don't think about it. Like there is no emotion there, which makes me better. And when Bear died, my head processed it like any other death…but my heart…my heart didn't understand. I always knew there was a chance of him dying and I thought I had accepted that. But Bear mad me who I am today and without him here, I don't know who I am anymore."

Happy made sure he had eye contact before speaking. "You're my old lady. You are the toughest bitch I know. You are a killer, like me, who would do anything for those you consider family."

Sofia nods her head, "You needed here?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I want to go up there. I've been putting it off going through his stuff."

"Let me call Clay. Pack a bag." Sofia nodded before heading to their bedroom. An hour later they were on their way, when they arrived Sofia made no move to climb off Happy's bike. "We gonna sit here all night?"

"No." Sofia got off the bike, taking Happy's keys; she selected the right one and opened the door.

"Looks like the boys have already been through here and the cops." Happy said which had Sofia nodding her head. She knew that Flynn would clear out everything Bear had about the club. Knowing the cops would have taken the opportunity to snoop around for dirt on the club. Sofia noticed a pile of boxes in the living room. "I called ahead." Was all Happy said.

"Thanks." Sofia bypassed the living room and kitchen to head into the bedroom. His drawers and closet was still full of all his clothes. Sofia's head snapped up when she heard the sound of a Harley pull up out front. Peeking out the window, Happy saw Flynn climbing off his bike. "It's Flynn."

"Oh."

Happy went to open the front door while Sofia stayed in the bedroom. She herd the two brothers exchange hellos. Turning to examine the room again, Sofia moved over to the dresser, on top of the dresser was all Bear's rings, his wallet next to them. Moving to the bedside table she opens the drawer and began to look through the papers. Separating things into papers that were important, like the deed to the house, and things that are unimportant, like old receipts. Most of the stuff was unimportant, but what she found at the bottom of the closet shocked her. In a lockbox, under his spare gun, was a pile of papers which caught her eyes. **Dominic De la Cruz** was printed on top, along with a current location and street address. Sofia made her way into the living room. Flynn, now President of the Riverdale charter, stood up when he saw her come into the room.

"What the hell are these?" Sofia demanded

"Where did you find those?" Flynn asked.

"My question first."

Flynn sighed, "When you first came here, Bear was worried your father would be looking for you. So he had the club find him. Bear went down and paid him a visit. The ass was drunk and told Bear he could keep you. Bear kicked the shit out of him and left. Every few months, Bear would check on his location."

"Why didn't he tell me?"  
>"At first, it was because you were too fragile." Flynn said, "Then it just became something we kept between us."<p>

"Anything else he didn't tell me?"  
>Flynn looked at Happy before looking back at Sofia. "Last year Dominic showed up. He demanded to be told where you were. Bear told him, he wasn't telling him shit then had him escorted out of town and back to Las Vegas."<p>

"What?" Happy asked when he noticed the look in Sofia's eyes.

"You think Dominic could have done this?"

"What? Kill Bear?" Flynn asked, "It would be a ballsy thing to do."

"But not totally impossible." Happy and Flynn shared a look before Happy turned his attention back to Sofia.

"It's something to look in to."

Flynn said, "I'll get our guy and call Juice too."

Sofia held up the paper still in her hand. "This current?"

"Yeah."

Sofia nodded, "We need to head back to Charming."

"If it was that bastard, I want to know." Sofia collected her jacket and headed out of the house. Both men followed after her.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

The couple made quick time getting back to Charming and the clubhouse. By that time, the boy already knew. "Sofia." Clay called, "Come into church."

Sofia went into the room and noticed everyone was seated. There was an extra chair next to where Happy sat; Sofia figured that was her seat. "We had Juice dig a little deeper into Dominic's financials."

Juice took over, "There was a large sum of money put into his account before Bear died and an even larger amount right after."

"Who would give him money to kill Bear?" Opie voiced his question.

"Two birds with one stone." Sofia muttered as she shook her head.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Clay asked.

"You guys have a multitude of enemies. When Dominic would get drunk, he would rant and rave about anything and everything. I'm sure that hasn't changed. Anyone could have heard him, let him do the dirty work and let him take the fall. Plus, this would get him the one thing he really wants."

"And that would be?"

"Me. He knew I would never go back to my own."

"Juice, find who paid Dominic."

"On it." Juice immediately started typing on his laptop. Sofia went to stand when Clay's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Juice's thing may be computers. But mine's torture."

"You're not going on your own."

"I'll be fine." Sofia said.

"That wasn't a question." Clay said, "This is club business. Someone paid Dominic to kill one of my presidents."

"Fine." Sofia sat back down next to Happy. Sofia was silent as they began to plan.

"Clay, you're not gonna like this." Juice said, "Seems Dominic was paid from an off shore account. I traced its origins…came back to Ethan Zobelle."

"That stupid son of a bitch." Clay cursed, "We have to be smart about this. Last time we rushed in, the damn bastard had us locked up."

"All the more reason for me to go alone. Zobelle wants you, Dominic wants me. Let me go."

"Be smart, Zobelle is big on white power and has the money to back him up."

"OK." Sofia stood and left the church. When Clay dismissed everyone, Happy followed Sofia to his dorm room. She had a duffle bag out with various weapons thrown inside. "Don't tell me not to do this."

"Wasn't going to." Happy said. He helped her load the bag with everything she could need. "I know you have to do this, but call if you need too."

"I will." Sofia picked up the bag and left the club house.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter six, Talks and Rides. I already have most of the next chapter written. Getting over writers block is a great thing, I thinking faster then I can type. ;). Hopefully I will have that out to you soon. Most importantly, don't forget to review, they make me smile when I see them in my inbox and I love to hear from everyone. :)<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	7. The House That Destroyed Me

**DISCLAIME: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :(**

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I hope everyone can forgive me :) I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. It meant so much to me. I know this chapter is small, but it's a little filler to get to the main event so to speak. Please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The House That Destroyed Me<strong>

Sofia slowed the car to a stop on the deserted road. Looking to her left out the driver's side window she saw the broken down remains of the house she grew up in. The same house that contained the demons of her past. The house that once seemed so big to a scared 18 year old, now seemed small and insignificant. Sofia's glance swept across the uncut grass to the cracked and peeling paint along the windows. The front door held a white cage screen but offered no other security. A breeze wafted through the car, blowing Sofia's hair around her head. It also made the screen door fly open and slam shut again. Suddenly she was 18 years old again and running away.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Sofia quietly packed her bag with all the clothes she could fit. Tip-toeing over to the door, she peaked her head out to listen for her father. When she didn't hear anything, Sofia softly made her way down the hallway to the front door. Passing through the living room, she spotted her father passed out across the couch. _

_Sofia knew this was her only chance for freedom. If he woke up now, there would be hell to pay and Sofia wanted to be in another state by the time he discovered her missing. Sending up a silent prayer, Sofia grasped the handle to the door. Only opening it enough to squeeze through, she shut the heavy door behind her. In her relief, she had forgotten about the screen door till she was half way across the yard. _

_At the slam of the door, Sofia took off down the block. Hoping that the noise hadn't woken her father up and if it did, that she would be gone but the time he had gotten up to chase her. Glancing over her shoulder every few seconds, Sofia finally slowed down to a walk. She was free…and she was never going back._

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

Sofia clenched her eyes tightly together. Being here, in this place, in this town brought up feelings from the past. She could almost feel the bruises and the cuts and the whip marks.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_How many damn times have I told you to be careful?" Dominic yelled. "We don't have money to waste, you ungrateful little brat."_

"_I'm sorry." An eight-year-old Sofia pleaded._

"_Sorry isn't going to put food on the table." Dominic started to unbuckle his belt._

"_Please don't. I'm sorry."_

"_Shut up!" Dominic roared. He pushed her down on her bed and slapped the belt across her back. "You'll learn to behave."_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Sofia, now 12, sat up in her bed when she heard the front door swing open then slam shut. She could hear her father stumble across the living room, knocking into things he'll blame her for later. Sofia squeezed her eyes shut and hid under her blanket. She hoped that he would pass out soon before he could come into her room. When she heard her bedroom door fling open, she knew luck wasn't on her side. The covers were ripped from her body and his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair._

_"I work all day to put a fucking roof over your head. And when I come home, the fucking house isn't clean. Why the hell isn't my house clean? We're you out whoring yourself around?" Sofia knew when he was this drunk, it wasn't wise to try and plead with him. He would just beat her hard. "Answer me!" Dominic threw her to the floor. Sofia closed her eyes and braced herself. The air whooshed from her lungs at the first kick to the ribs. She didn't hear a crack till after the fourth kick. Sofia laid there trying to take shallow breaths. She didn't move till her father had passed out on the couch. It was only than that she got up and went to her room._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Sofia glanced at the calendar on the wall. There was only two days left till she was 18. All she had to make it through was two more days. Then she could leave this place and never look back. Sofia checked to make sure her father wasn't home before pulling an old coffee can from under her bed. Opening the lid she dumped the money across her bed. Doing a quick count, she noted that she was almost a grand in cash. Hoping that would get her as far away from her as possible. Carefully, she replaced all the money and put it back in her hiding spot. If her dad ever caught her with that, then she would be dead._

_Sofia went out to the kitchen and began preparing dinner. At 5:30, Dominic stumbled through the front door, already three sheets to the wind. Sofia just smiled at him and told him dinner was ready. Sitting down at the table, Sofia put the plate in front of Dominic._

"_Something you want to tell me?" Dominic demanded_

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_I don't remember buying hamburgers. Want to tell me where you got all this shit?"_

"_The grocery store."_

_Dominic slammed his hand on the table. "Don't get smart with me. I know you've been working at the grocery store. Lenny saw you the other day."_

"_It was only to buy groceries. That's it."_

"_Are you saying I don't provide for you?" Dominic stood up._

"_No, it's just…you've been so busy and work hard." Sofia stammered out, "I just wanted to help."_

_Dominic grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. "I won't have you lying to me."  
>"I'm sorry." Sofia pleaded. Her face snapped to the side at the force of his backhand. Licking her lower lip, she could tell that it was bleeding. That night, after he was done, Sofia laid in her bed looking at the calendar. One eye was swollen shut, making it hard to see but Sofia kept her eyes trained on the date two days from then.<em>

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sofia reached into her bag and pulled out her pistol. Loading it with familiar ease, she clicked the safety off before reaching for the door handle. As she stepped from the car, Sofia put the gun in the waist band of her jeans. All emotions shut off as she walked up the dirt driveway. She wouldn't let the past affect her now, not when she has come so far. Sofia rolled her eyes when she discovered that the screen door and the front door was unlocked. Sofia wrinkled her nose at the smell, strong enough to make her want to gag.

She glanced around the living room, noticing the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. Sofia bypassed the smelly kitchen and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the door that was once her room. Taking a deep breath, Sofia pushed it open. Pressing a hand to her rolling stomach, the room looked exactly the way she left it. Opening the closet and clicking on the light, she squatted down to run her hand over the wording carved into the wood. '_It's not whether you get knocked down; it's whether you get up_'. It was a testament to herself that she wouldn't die in that house. Sofia ran her hand across it once more before standing up. However, when she turned around, all the breath left her body at the sight before her.

"Hello Sofia."

"Dominic."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is...chapter 8. Please remember to review. I love to hear the feedback from everyone. I had to rewrite the outline for this story and rework some things but I should be updating a little quicker now.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**

**PS: For my readers of Safe in His Arms. I am about half way through the next chapter and hope to get it up sometime this weekend. So be on the look out for that :)**


	8. The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARACHY**

**Authors Note: I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I got a lost with where exactly I want to go with this story but I've figured it out. So I have this chapter typed up, and the next chapter written. So hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few hours. Between loads of laundry and my mountain of homework I have to complete. Sorry, I'm rambling. Please enjoy this chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fight<strong>

"Can't I'm surprised to see you here." Dominic walked into the room as Sofia clenched her hands to keep them from shaking.

"You knew I would come. You're a drunk and an abuser but you're not stupid."

"I let you get away from me."

"But you'd made sure I'd come back. Only difference is; I'm not the same girl that left here." Sofia thought she sounded confident till he lunged at her and Sofia stumbled back. Her back hitting the wall with a thump. Dominic let out a small laugh and a smirk.

"Yeah you are." Sofia snapped her palm up against his nose. She was satisfied when she heard the crunch of his nose breaking.

"Maybe, but I've learned to fight back."

Sofia reared her fist back, driving it into his face. Keeping Bear's voice in her head, she kept on attacking. Sofia went to punch him again when Dominic caught her in the cheek with his elbow. Sofia turned over on her front and started to crawl away. Before she could reach for her gun, Dominic took it from her and slid it out of the room. Grabbing Sofia by the back of her hair, he rammed her face repetitively, making sure to break her nose. Once Dominic let go of her hair, Sofia head fell to the floor.

"You know, he looked surprised when he opened the door." Dominic walked around Sofia's body.

"Go to hell." Sofia pushed herself up to her hand and knees. She knew he was talking about Bear.

"Guess he didn't expect me to show up."

"You won't have if you hadn't of had back up." Sofia looked up at Dominic. "I know all about why you killed Bear."

"You don't know shit." Dominic kicked her in the ribs, making her fall onto her back. "I pulled a gun on him before he could reach for his. Made him get down on his knees like a bitch."

"Even down on his knees, he was more of a man then you were." Sofia lifted her leg, kicking Dominic's knee out from under him. Sofia, with one arm braced around her ribs, stumbled into the living room, looking for her gun. Just as her fingers reach the gun, hands are wrapping around her ankle, yanking her to the floor.

"You stupid little bitch. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Dominic wrapped a hand around her throat. "But now I get the pleasure of watching the life drain from your eyes."

"Go. To. Hell!" Sofia chocked out. Her hand finally grasping the pistol. Swinging her arm up in a quick motion, she fired off a shot into his shoulder. Dominic fell back, howling in pain. Sofia stood up with her gun trained on him. "Not so brave, aren't you?"

"You don't have the guts to pull the trigger." Sofia fired off a warning shot just above his head.

"I told you I'm not the same girl that left here."

"They'll track you down. The police will know it was you." Dominic said

"Look at the neighborhood you live in. The way this place looks. At best, they'll think it's a robbery gone wrong. But that's just if they care. No one will even miss you." Sofia cocked the gun and Dom started to laugh.

"You're one stupid bitch, if you think I didn't prepare for this." Sofia felt the cold muzzle of a gun press against the back of her head.

"Drop the gun." She hears in her ear. Dominic is still laughing from his spot on the floor. Sofia lowered her gun to the floor but shot a smirk at Dominic.

"And both of you are really dumb if you think _I_ didn't come here alone."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Clay, you're not gonna like this." Juice said, "Seems Dominic was paid from an off shore account. I traced its origins…came back to Ethan Zobelle." _

"_That stupid son of a bitch." Clay cursed, "We have to be smart about this. Last time we rushed in, the damn bastard had us locked up."_

"_All the more reason for me to go alone. Zobelle wants you, Dominic wants me. Let me go."_

"_Be smart, Zobelle is big on white power and has the money to back him up."_

"Ok. So we just send in me…at first." Sofia said.

"Go on."

"I go in…alone. Dominic comes in and thinks he has me where he wants me. Once I have him cornered, Zobelle will show himself. Got to protect his investment. That's when you come in.

_**End of Flashback:**_

The back door burst open as Jax, Clay, Tig, and Happy entered the small house. "You stupid bitch!" Dominic yelled when he realized he wouldn't be walking out alive. Sofia tucked her gun into the waistband of her jeans.

Tig forced Zobelle to his knees. "Maybe we should blow his brains out right here."

"Guys…come on. We can work something out."

"Shut the fuck up." Clay sneered.

"You got this handled?" Jax asked pointing to Dominic.

"Yeah. You alright with that?" Happy asked

"Tig. Stay here and help dispose of the body. Jax and I will show our guest here his new accommodations." Clay said pulling Zobelle to his feet. After Jax and Clay left, Tig went to the door.

"I'll wait out here. Come get me if you need me." Tig shut the door behind him.

Sofia turned her attention back on Dom. "Please. I'm your father." He begged.

"No! Father's protect their daughters, they don't beat them. Father's love their daughters. They don't whore them out for drug money." Sofia ended her rant with a kick to his ribs. "I am not your daughter. My father's name was Robert Burns. He was a great man. More of man then you'll ever be."

"Sofia…"

"I done being your punching bag. I'm done being afraid of you. All that ends…today…right now." Sofia lifted her gun. She shot a bullet into his stomach. "That's for my mother." The next bullet pierced his chest. "That's for Bear." Sofia watched the blood drain from her sperm donor. "And this one…this one's for me." Sofia put two bullets in his head. Happy watched his wife as she watched the bleeding man at her feet.

"You ok?"

Sofia shrugged. "Not my first body…not gonna be my last." Happy took her gun.

"I got you clothes in the van. We need to burn what you're wearing."

"Yeah." Sofia turned from the body. Tig was waiting by the door.

"Make it look like a robbery." Happy told Tig. Tig nodded before going into the house. Happy stood outside while Sofia changed in the van.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sofia said sometime later as she climbed out of the rental car.

"Just wanna make sure you're ok. You took a bit of a beating." Sofia climbed onto Happy's bike. "Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Take me to see Bear."

"You sure?"

"I've waited long enough."

"Ok." Happy nodded to Tig and they started their bikes up. Happy pulled out in front and they threesome headed back towards Charming.

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know what you think of this chapter. I love reviews. They make me smile ;). The next chapter, is Sofia going to visit Bear's grave which she hasn't done since the funeral. Like I said up top, hopefully that will be up in a few hours, but definitely by the end of the day. Remember to REVIEW! ;) And have a good day.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	9. Visiting Bear

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY :(**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed this story. Sorry about the mix up with the other chapters. It was completely my fault. Please enjoy chapter nine and remeber to review when you done. They make me smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Visiting Bear<strong>

As they entered the town limits, Tig veered off towards the clubhouse. When they pulled up into the cemetery, Happy stayed on the bike while Sofia walked towards the headstone. Proudly standing out on the polished marble was the clubs emblem. The reaper was large and looked almost as if it was guarding the grave. Sofia squatted down were she was eye level with the headstone. _Robert 'Bear' Burns_. Sofia traced the engraved letters. Sighing, Sofia dropped her hand.

"Sorry I haven't been around much. Things just got a little crazy. I was so consumed with my anger and finding out about who took you away." Sofia let her butt rest on the cool grass. "But mostly it was because I was angry at…you. Angry that you left me here all alone. You have always been there for me since I was 18 and suddenly you were gone. I couldn't call or run up to Riverdale. I didn't understand why you left me. I couldn't do this. You made me and you left and I hate you for that." Sofia slapped the cold marble. "You stupid son of a bitch! You made me shut off these feelings and then you went and died. I don't know what to do with this pain and it comes out anger. You did this. You did this to me!" Sofia slapped the marble again and kept hitting it. Till a large hand wrapped around her body and pulled her away. That's when she realized her vision was blurry and her face was wet.

"Calm down. I got you." Happy's rough voice spoke into her ear.

"I don't know what to do. There's all this pain and sadness inside of me. I don't know how to deal with it. Fix me." Sofia cried. Happy wiped the tears off before looking into her eyes.

"I love you." Happy said. Although the couple didn't voice it often, the feelings were still there. "I have since the moment I met you. You don't need fixing."

Sofia's tears slowed till they finally stopped. "I love you too." She whispered hoarsely, her voice still thick with tears. "Hey Happy."

"Yeah."  
>"Can we go home now?"<p>

"Ok." Happy helped her up from the ground. Intertwining their hands, Sofia let her other hand rest on Bear's grave before walking away. "Sore?" Happy asked when he saw Sofia wince while getting on the bike.

"Adrenaline's wearing off and now I'm feeling it."

"We'll go see Tara at St. Thomas."

"No. I don't want to go."

"You're going. He could have cracked a rib." Sofia huffed but kept silent. They went into the hospital and Happy had the nurse page Tara.

"Hey, you can follow me." Tara led them to an exam room. "Sorry, you'll have to wait here."

"I'll be fine Happy. Go smoke a cigarette, mellow out." Sofia yelled from inside the room.

"Fine. Call when you're done." Tara motioned for Sofia to hop up on the bed.

"Where were you hit?"

"Nose and ribs." Tara pronounced the nose broken then lifted her shirt.

"These look bad."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm gonna push on them to see if they're broken."

"Go ahead." Sofia squeezed the bed as Tara tried to gently probe her ribs.

"Good news is they aren't broken. Just badly bruised. I'm gonna draw some blood."

"Why?"

"Just as a precaution. Everything should come back normal."

"Ok." Tara drew blood from Sofia, then wrapped her ribs.

"Keep these wrapped. Only take it off at night or in the shower. Understand?"

"Yup."

"Here's some pain medication. Take them as needed."

"Thanks Tara."

"You're welcome." As Sofia walked down the hallway, she called Happy.

"I'm all done."

"I'm out front." They hung up with each other. Sofia met Happy outside "Everything ok?"

"Some bruised ribs and a broken nose. Nothing major." Sofia took the helmet Happy held out.

"You wanna go to the clubhouse or you want me to drop you off at home?"

"You not coming home with me?"

"Got some club business to deal with."

"Home then." Happy drove them to their house.

"I'll be home later." Sofia nodded before heading inside. She plopped herself down on the couch. She lifted her feet to the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote. An hour later the phone was ringing, startling a drowsy Sofia. Sofia reached behind her and grabbed the phone. "Yeah."

"I got some news for you." She heard Tara's voice through the phone.

"What?" Sofia listened to the words Tara was saying and let her mind go blank. "Oh…umm, thanks. I'll let you know when I'm coming in." Sofia hung up the phone. Closing her eyes, Sofia tried to absorb the information that Tara just told her. Grabbing her cell, Sofia tried Happy's number but it went straight to voicemail. "Fuck." Sofia sat in the living room watching the clock. Waiting for Happy to come home but as the last of the daylight left, the dark of night creped in, making Sofia fall asleep. It wasn't until early the next morning, that Happy came home.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Happy walked through the door and saw Sofia sleeping on the couch. He strolled over to her and bent down in front of her. "Sofia." He shook her shoulders.

"Mmm." Sofia opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the sleepiness away. "Hey. What time is it?"

"Little after nine." Happy stood up when Sofia sat up on the couch. "What are you doing on the couch?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?" Happy took a seat next to her.

"Um…Tara called last night with some test results."

"Something wrong?" Sofia had never felt so nervous around Happy before.

"Um…"

"Spit it out."

"I'm pregnant." Sofia hurried out. She raised her eyes to catch Happy's eyes. But before either one could say anything else, their front door burst open. Cops filling in, all with their guns raised at them.

"FREEZE! Police. Mrs. De la Cruz you're under arrest."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that. ;) Sorry it's a little short, I wanted to get this out to you. I have more in mind for Happy and Sofia as the two killers naviagate i****mpending parenthood. ****If you aren't too busy hating my little prank. Please take a few seconds and write a review. I love to hear what everyone thinks about the story. Seeing the reviews make me smile. More to come soon.**

**-SexyPunk54-**


	10. Questioning

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SOFIA ;)**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who had read this story and reviewed it. It means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter to Home. We will see Sofia and Happy talk about their pending bundle of joy. LOL. Please read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Questioning<strong>

Sofia shifted slightly in the uncomfortable chair in the interrogation room. Her arms were now shackled to the table in front of her. Her eyes remained on the wall right about the detectives shoulder. It has been almost 3 hours since the cops burst through her door. Sofia kept her face expressionless, even though her ass had gone numb an hour ago.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Sofia's eyes counted the bolts that secured the two-way mirror to the wall. "If you talk to us, this will go faster."

"I have to pee." Sofia said. Detective Vega pushed off the wall.

"Answer some questions and we'll let you go to the bathroom."

"Let me go or I'm pissing all over the floor. Either way I'm peeing."

Det. Vega sighed but opened the door. "Officer, come here." A female officer came to the doorway. "Take her to the bathroom. She's not to be by herself and she is not to talk to anyone. Understand?" The officer nodded. Sofia was unhooked from the table. As the officer drags her along, Sofia almost tripped.

"Easy, bitch. I'm pregnant." It slipped out so easy this time.

"Go to the bathroom."

"It's a little hard to do with my hands cuffed behind me."

"Leave the door open." The officer said after taking the cuffs off Sofia.

"You really want to watch me take a piss?" Sofia huffed and did her business while the officer watched.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Happy cut the engine to his bike outside the police station. It took him three hours to get a hold of Ally Lowen and let his brothers know what was up. As he flung the door open to the station, three officers stood up, and put their hands at their guns. Unser came out of his office and stopped him.

"She's still in the back with the detective."

"I want to see her."

"All access to her has been denied."

"I'm her fucking husband. I want to see her."

"Sit down and I'll see where they're at." Happy stalked outside. He pulled a pack of cigerettes from his pocket. Just after lighting it, Happy pulls it from his mouth. Realizing he'll have to cut back. He looked up as the sound of motorcycles became clearer. Several of his brothers pulled into the lot.

"She still in there?" Jax asked

"Yeah." Happy said, "Where is Lowen? I called her two hours ago."

"You think they have anything?" Tig asked

"Nothing concrete. Sofia's good at what she does." Just then a black Lexus pulled up next to the bikes.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia was once again chained to the table. She shifted her weight in the uncomfortable metal chair. Det. Vega had yet to come back into the room. Sofia arched her back, letting out a satisfied sigh when she heard it crack. She sat still when she hears Det. Vega's raised voice.

"You can't go in there. I'm running an investigation." The door opened.

"And you're questioning my client without her attorney present. I will have your badge."

"Try it lady." The detective growled

"I'd like a moment with my client…in private."

"You have five minutes." The detective growled before slamming the door behind him.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"Here." Ally pulled out a bottle of water from her purse. "What has he asked you so far?"

"Just where I was yesterday."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. I was just silent."

"Good. Has he presented any evidence that could tie you to the crime scene."

"No. He just repeated the same question."

"Which means they probably have no solid evidence. They ask what happened." Ally pointed towards Sofia, then her own nose.

"I snuck up behind a friend. Got an elbow to the nose." Sofia let the lie slid off her tongue.

"I hope you get her back." Det. Vega barged back into the room. "Just in time. Unless you have some evidence to show us or you're charging my client. We're leaving."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

"Look who it is." Tig yelled out as the door to the station opened. Sofia stepped out of the station to thunderous applause. She shook her head at the group.

"Knock it off."

"What's going on?" Happy asked

"They had no evidence to tie me to being there. I am free to go."

"Drinks on me?" Tig yelled. Happy and Sofia's eyes met.

"I think I'm just gonna head home. I'm tired and my back hurts. I need some sleep."

"Aww come on. You avoided jail time. We celebrate that around here."

"Not tonight." Sofia put on her helmet. Happy started his bike and they were off. Sofia let her body melt into Happy's as they drove towards home. Happy watched Sofia as she entered the house, heading into the kitchen.

"We need to talk." Happy said. Sofia nodded her head but didn't face him.

"I didn't plan this." She turned face him.

"I know."

"I never even really thought about having kids. I mean, I'm a killer for fucks sake. I take lives. I don't know how to take care of baby." Sofia took a seat on the couch.

"So get rid of it." Sofia shot up from her spot.

"Excuse me. You want me to get an abortion?"

"Your body. You do whatever you want with it." Sofia looked down at her flat stomach. She ran a hand over the t-shirt covered skin.

"I need to know what you would say, if I said I want to have this baby." Happy walked over to her, meeting her brown gaze with his own.

"Then we're having a baby."

"Don't. Don't just agree with me. This affects you too."

"I never thought about kids. But ours couldn't be too bad." Sofia nodded her hand. She watched as a tan, work roughened hand covered hers that was over their child.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope everyone liked this chapter. In a way it this chapter is a transition for the rest of the story. Sorry it's so short but I only want to do certain things per chapter. You can thank my boring history class for this update. Please let me know what you think: write a review ;) I love to hear the feedback. Till next time...<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	11. The First Doctor's Visit

**A/N: I really wanted to get this out earlier but life happened and Thanksgiving and Christmas shopping. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and if you went out, were safe on Black Friday. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It meant a lot to me to read all the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. It mainly focuses on Sofia's first appt. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Doctor's Visit<strong>

Sofia paced back and forth around the living room. She checked her watch again before picking up her cell phone. Sofia dialed Happy's number and waited while it rang. However, no one picked up. Sofia grabbed the keys to the car and left the house. About half-way to the hospital, her cell began to ring.

"Hello?"

"You called?"

"I have my doctor's appointment today. I'm here now."

"Shit." She heard Happy mutter.

"It's fine. I'll see you at home."

"Sorry."

"Your fine." Sofia hung up with Happy as she pulled into the hospital. Sofia walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Can you have Dr. Tara Knowles paged for me? Tell her it's Sofia De la Cruz-Lowman."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"She's expecting me." The receptionist nodded and paged Tara. Sofia tapped her fingers while she waited for Tara.  
>"Sofia?"<p>

Sofia turned around, "Tara."

"Come back with me." Tara led Sofia towards the exam room. "Will Happy be coming?"

"No. He got caught up with something."

"Oh." Tara nodded her head towards the table. "After you've changed into the gown, climb up on the table." She pulled out Sofia's chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Nausea?"

"A little."

"Breast soreness?"

"Yeah. I think they're getting bigger."

"That's common. They're filling with milk to feed the baby. Are you planning on breast-feeding?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"It's completely up to you. There are some people who think there are certain benefits. Then there are other people who don't breast feed at all."

"Oh." Sofia got up on the bed.

"Put your legs up on the stirrups." Tara rolled her stool over to the edge of the exam table. "I'm gonna do an internal exam. It's better when you're this early in the pregnancy."

"Ok." Sofia lay back against the pillows. Just as Tara lifted the blanket, the door opened. "Hey."

Happy nodded then looked down at where Tara was. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sofia's not far enough along for a normal ultrasound."

"Oh." Happy walked over to the head of the table.

"This might be slightly uncomfortable." Sofia squirmed as Tara inserted the probe. She reached over with her other hand. "Do you see that?" Tara pointed to the tiny 'bean' shape. "That's your baby. It's too early to tell the gender." Tara pushed another button. "And this…is your baby's heartbeat." A swishing sound filled the room.

"Does it sound ok?"

"Sounds perfect." Tara froze the image on the screen. She pulled out the probe and covered Sofia with the sheet. "Everything looks perfect. Looking at the fetus, you're about 9 weeks along."

Sofia looked up at Happy. "That would be the night you drug me out of that bar in Riverdale." Tara put the blood pressure cuff on Sofia's arm.

"Relax your arm for me." Tara listened as she took Sofia's blood pressure. Both Sofia and Happy noticed Tara frown at the reading.

"Everything ok?"

"Your blood pressure is a little high. While high blood pressure is common in pregnant woman, yours is a little higher than I would like it. We'll keep an eye on it." Sofia sat up on the bed. "I'll want to see you again in about a month. You can schedule it with the receptionist."

"Thanks Tara." Sofia said. After Sofia got changed, they headed towards the receptionist. "I need to make an appointment with Dr. Knowles."

"What time would you like?" While Sofia made her appointment, Happy walked outside. He sat on his bike that was parked next to Sofia's car. Sofia walked in his direction with her keys in her hand.

"You didn't have to rush here. I would have been fine on my own."

"It's my kid in the there." Happy pointed at Sofia's stomach. "I'll be here."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, I finished then came here."

"Ok." Sofia unlocked her doors. "You still got shit to do or are you coming home?"

"I have church."

"I'll see you at the clubhouse." Happy nodded before starting his bike. Sofia pulled into the lot first with Happy following behind her.

"Where did you go?" Tig asked when Happy came in.

"Sofia had an appointment."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia walked into the office. "Hey Gemma."

Gemma looked up at Sofia. "Hey. You have your appointment."

"Just got back." Sofia held the sonograms picture out to Gemma. "It's the little bean in all the darkness."

"Everything ok?"

"Yup." Sofia cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me." Sofia stepped out into the lot. "Hello?"

"Sofia, it's Dillon."

"Hey. You need something?"

"I have a job for you."

"Sure. Let me get a paper and a pen." Sofia grabbed them from the office. "Go ahead."

"Older businessman. Lives three towns over. My contact needs him dead for a deal to go through. The sooner the better. You in?"

"Of course. I'll leave tonight. Send me the rest of the info." Sofia hung up with Dillon.

"Going on a trip?" Gemma asked

"Got a job." Sofia walked across the parking lot.

"You gonna tell Happy?" Gemma followed

"He's in church. I'll call him later."

"I really think you should tell him now."

"This isn't the first time I've disappeared." Sofia stopped at the front door to her car.

"Yeah, but your pregnant now."

"Still doesn't change my job." Sofia got in her car. Gemma frowned as she drove off. 15 minutes later, the boys came out of the clubhouse.

"Sofia head home?" Happy asked

"She got a call from Dillon."

"What?"

"She left about 15 minutes ago." Happy got on his bike and sped off towards his house.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Happy pulled up outside of his house. He saw Sofia's car still in the driveway. "Sofia!" He yelled closing the door behind him.

Sofia appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey. You're done church early."

"Gemma said you got a call from Dillon."

"He has a job for me."

"And you're going?"

"Yes."

"You're pregnant."

"So? Does that suddenly make me invalid?"

"Stop being such a smartass."

"I'll be fine Happy."

"You're not going off by yourself. That's my kid you're lugging around all the time."

"Trust me, I know. I have to pee every 20 minutes." Sofia grumbled.

"And you expect to do a job like that?"

"Happy. If I stay home for the next 7 months I will go crazy. I need to do something."

"You were just pulled in not three weeks ago."

"So, you've sat in an interrogation room just as much as I have."

"I'll come with you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I don't have a flying fuck what you think. You've got my kid with you."

"What happened to my body, my choice."  
>"Null and void." Sofia saw the look on Happy's face. She knew there was no way she was winning this one.<p>

"It's a three-day trip." Was all she offered. Happy went into their bedroom and packed a quick bag.

"Where are we headed?"  
>"Three towns over, Little Creek."<p>

"Target."

"Everything's in the file." Sofia nodded towards the folder lying on top of her bag. "Ready?" Happy picked up his bag and reached for hers. "I can get that?"

"I got it."

"Damn it Happy!" She exploded. "I will not make it through this pregnancy if you keep coddling me."

"So what, I'm just supposed to let you go off alone."

"It's not that. We've worked jobs together before and never had a problem. I just can't stand you guarding my every move."

Happy sighed. "Fine. Carry your own fucking bag." Happy dropped the bag and walked out the door, slamming it on his way out. Sofia blew out a breath, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is chapter 11. Let me know what you thought about it, what you liked or didn't like. I'm on a roll with this story so I should be pushing out another chapter soon. To my readers of Broken Pieces, I am working on the next chapter but all my creative energy is focusing on completeing this story. I will get another chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading, please remember to review ;)<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	12. You're Having A

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOFIA.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update. My computer broke on me. But I have a new laptop and am ready to go.I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. Your feedback is always great. I think I'm going to be wrapping this one up soon, maybe in another two or three chapters. Then I'll focus my attention on Broken Pieces and a new project that's been filling my head. Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter of Home.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're Having A...<strong>

Sofia tried to breathe through her mouth as they sat inside a diner waiting for their contact. She chose not to look at Happy and his smug smile. "Don't puke all over my boots."

"Fuck you."

"Eggs smell good." Happy piled up his fork with them, shoveling them into his mouth.  
>"Asshole." Sofia rushed from the table towards the bathroom. Happy watched her till she was out of sight. Happy glanced at the door when he heard the bell. He noticed the man had a manila envelope. They made eye contact and Happy covered his plate with a napkin. The man stopped next to his table.<p>

"De la Cruz?"

"Lowman. My wife will be back in a second."

"Husband and wife team?" The man took a seat at the table. He slid the envelope over to Happy.

"This all of it?"

"Half now, the other half when the job is completed." Sofia joined the men at the table.

"Here" Happy handed her the money.

"Thanks." Sofia slid it into her purse.

"I need this done as quickly as possible."

"It will be." Happy said.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia silently shifted her weight from one foot to the other. A few seconds later, he shifted again. Happy looked over at her and Sofia rolled her eyes. Happy returned his eyes to their target. Sofia took a calming breath and focused her attention on the man. Happy slid his gun out from under his sweatshirt, nodding towards Sofia. Sofia slipped out of the shadows and into the alley, stumbling slightly out onto the street.

"Excuse me?" She drunkenly called out. She watched the white haired man's eyes light up.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"I umm…I'm a little…drunk. Can you help me…catch a…a…a."

"Cab?"

"Yeah!" Sofia perked up. "One of those."

"Sure. Why don't we step over by my car? Keep warm." Sofia knew that wasn't all he did with vulnerable women. Sofia became steady on her feet, shifting slightly to the left. She was the moment the man realized what was going on. The wind moved as the bullet cut through the air by her face, embedding itself in his brain.

"Asshole." Sofia glanced over her shoulder as Happy left his hiding place. "I gotta pee."

"I could tell. The alley's dark."

"Fuck that. I have standards. I'll hold it till we find a toilet."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

After giving confirmation of their kill, Happy was pacing while Sofia was in the bathroom. Happy stopped when he heard things crash to the floor. "Sofia!" Happy opened the bathroom door and saw Sofia gripping the sink.

"I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. I just had a little dizzy spell."

"You need to go to the hospital?"

"No. This is perfectly normal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sofia walked around Happy and back into the hotel room. "This everything?"

"Yeah."

Sofia turned and saw Happy staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Happy took their bags. They were silent as they got into Sofia's car. She kept her eyes out the window but could feel him looking at her.

"What?" Sofia snapped.

"What?"

"You keep staring at me. What the hell is your problem?"

"No problem." Happy said. Sofia turned to look back out the window. "Shit. Are you crying?"  
>"No." Sofia trembled. She didn't understand why she was crying.<p>

"Oh hell."

"You're mad at me right. Cause you think you were right."

"Right about what?"

"This job. You didn't want me on this job. Didn't trust me to go on my own." Happy was at a loss on how to deal with his normally calm wife. His silence was only making her cry harder.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Sofia put her head in her hands. Happy just watched her while watching the road.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

By the time the pulled up to the house, Sofia was asleep. Happy lifted her up into his arms. Sofia shifted around and her eyes started to flutter. "Go back to sleep."

"M'kay." Sofia's eyelids stop fluttering and her breath evened out again. Happy maneuvered till he got them inside. He laid her on the bed. "Hap."

"What?"

"Sorry…about…in the car. These hormones are kicking my ass."

"Your fine." Happy left the bedroom and got their stuff from the car. Sofia was sitting up in bed when he came back in.

"Can we talk?" Happy nodded and sat down next to her. "I'm not use to having my freedom taken away. I've always been able to go where I want, when I want. Do what I want. Today made me realize that I can't do that anymore. As much as it kills me to say this…you were right." He remained silent as Sofia gathered herself. "I was fearful for a second…when he grabbed me. After reading the file and knowing what he does to women. I was scared. I haven't felt fear towards a man like that since my sperm donor."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Be bored out of my mind till this baby is born."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia parked her car in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She bypassed the clubhouse, heading to Gemma's office. "Hey Gemma."

"Sofia. Looking for Happy?"

"No, just bored. I've never had nothing to do this long." Sofia sat on the chair. At that moment Tig walked in the office.

"Hey Preggers. You're looking a little chubbier today."

"Fuck off Tig." Sofia growled.

"Wow. Who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Tig. I will cut off your dick and feed it to you if you don't leave me alone."

"Knock it off Tig. I don't think she's playing." Gemma warned.

"You're not going to cry, are you?"

Sofia growled, springing up. "Fuck you." Sofia kneed him in the balls. "Pick on me again." Sofia pushed Tig out of the way before leaving. "Goodbye Gemma."

A few minutes later, Tig hobbled into the clubhouse. Bobby looked up at him. "What happened to you?"

"Ice. I need ice." Tig gingerly sat on the bar stool. The prospect got him some ice.

"You alright?" Gemma asked following in after Tig.

"Ma, did you do this?" Jax asked

"Oh no. This is all Sofia." Happy looked up at the sound of his wife's name.

"What the hell happened?" Happy asked

"I might have joked around with her too much. She kneed me in the balls." The guys were silent before they started to laugh.

"I told you she wasn't kidding. You're lucky she didn't cut it off."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where is she now?" Happy spoke to Gemma.

"She stomped off back to her car and left."

Happy pulled out his cell phone. "What?" She answered

"You can't go around kneeing brothers in the balls."

"He calls me chubby again and brother or not. I will cut off his balls and feed them to him. I'll see you later." Sofia hung up.

Happy tried to keep the smile off his face. "Future warning. Don't piss off someone who knows over thirty ways to kill someone. She threatened to feed you your balls." He spoke to Tig.

"Duly noted." Tig said.

Happy shook his head at Tig. "I gotta go deal with her bad mood now thanks to you." Happy finished the rest of his beer before standing up.

"Where you going?" Tig asked

"To deal with her mood. If I don't nip that shit in the bud. She'll find something to harp on about me."

"Scared of your old lady?"

"Normally, no. Pregnant Sofia…possibly." Happy said. They guys started to laugh cause they knew, normally Sofia was scary. Now that she was pregnant, she was even more so.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia slammed a hand down on Happy's bouncing leg. "It's just a check-up. You don't have to be here."

"It's fine." Sofia took her hand off Happy's leg and replaced it on her belly. Which had gotten bigger in the last two months. At 18 weeks, she was now noticeable pregnant.

"Then stop bouncing your leg before I cut it off." Sofia growled. Happy raised an eyebrow at her. But before he could comment, a nurse called Sofia's name. They walked back to the exam room and Sofia changed into the hospital gown.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse said before leaving. Sofia took a seat on the exam table and Happy stood by her side. He was surprised when a male doctor walked in, instead of Tara.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm Dr. Kane. I'm your wife's doctor."

"Where the hell is Tara?"

"She's a pediatric surgeon." Sofia said, "This is just a normal baby doctor. Tara recommended him."

"He ain't looking at your lady bits." Happy crossed his arms over his chest, standing straight up to his full 6'2 frame. Sofia rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not like he's getting fresh with me. He's doing his job." Sofia turned to Dr. Kane. "Please continue and don't mind him." She laid back on the exam table. Dr. Kane glanced at Happy before walking over to Sofia and lifting her gown to expose her stomach. He pressed on stomach.

"Everything feels really good." Dr. Kane pulled the ultrasound machine closer. "Let's see what's going on inside." He squirted some gel on Sofia and started up the machine. "Alright, here is the baby." He pointed to the glob on the machine that now resembled a baby. "The heartbeat is nice and strong. Perfect for this stage of development. The baby looks to be in a great position. I know you weren't able to find out the baby's gender the last time. Are you still interested in finding out?"

"Can you tell?" Sofia asked

"I can tell you if you want to know."

Sofia looked up at Happy. "You want to know?"

"Up to you."

Sofia thought it over for a minute. "Yeah. We want to know."

"It looks like you're having a…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I just didn't want to give the sex up yet. I'm still not completely sure what I want Happy and Sofia to have. Let me know your opinion. Are you thinking Blue or Pink? Review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. I love to hear from everyone. Till next time...<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	13. Preparing For Baby

**A/N: As always, I don't own SOA. Wish I did. :(**

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't know what happened. I think I just lost interest in this story for a while. But I'm back and writing again. However, because I'm afraid of losing interest again, I'm going to be wrapping up this story pretty soon. Any who, please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Preparing For Baby<strong>

Sofia crept down the hallway towards what would now be the baby's room. Happy and Tig had been in there all morning. Sofia stopped just outside the door when she heard them start to curse at each other. Sofia smiled when she peaked her head in. Happy and Tig had abandon their brushes and were arguing with each other. Till Happy noticed Sofia in the doorway.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be around the paint fumes."

"Well if there was any paint on the walls, I would agree." Sofia gave both of them beers. "You've been in here for three hours. What have you guys done?"

Happy pointed to the pile of empty boxes and put together furniture. "All that."

"I'm going out with Tara. Make sure the paints up and dry before I get home."

"Yeah, yeah." Happy kissed Sofia's forehead before she left. Sofia went out to Tara's car.

"Hey. How is the room coming along?"

"Slowly. They have the furniture done but no paint."

"You still have time."

"Four months. At the rate their going, this baby is going to be sleeping with me." Sofia joked. The two girls pulled up to the mall. Sofia pulled herself out of the car. "God I can't wait to see my feet again."

Sofia waddled after Tara. "Your feet always that swollen?" Tara asked glancing down.

"Everything's swollen."

"How's your diet?"

"Fine. Happy is shoving food down my throat all day."

"Hmm…"

"What?"  
>"Nothing. Why don't you stop by the hospital on Monday?"<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I just want to check your water retention. I'm sure everything's fine." Tara said as they walked in the baby boutique.

"Hello, my name's Heather. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, we're just looking."

"Alright. We'll if you need anything just give me a holler."

When Heather walked away, Sofia rolled her eyes. "Oh my."

"Come on. Follow me." Tara led Sofia over to the baby nursery sets.

"Holy hell there are a lot of themes."

"Here these are the ones we want to look at." Tara and Sofia flicked through several patterns.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia shut the door behind her. The house was silent, "Hap?"

"Upstairs." Sofia dropped her purse and bags on the floor. She went down the hallway where Happy was waiting outside the nursery.

"Hey babe." Sofia gave Happy a kiss. "You hiding Tig's dead body in there."

"Hell no. That's my kid's room. Close your eyes. Got a surprise for you." Sofia raised her eyebrows at him. "Just do it."

"Fine but don't let me fall." Sofia warned before closing her eyes. Happy covered them with one hand and pushed the door open with the other. He walked her into the center of the room.

"Open 'em."

Sofia opened her eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. When she noticed her surroundings her eyes misted over. The beautiful dark wood stood out beautifully against the soft pink walls. The crib was under the windows where the light came in. Sofia turned to where Bear's old rocking chair sat in the corner. Sofia walked over to the rocker and gently graced over the arm.

"I had some of the guys bring it up."

"I didn't know you kept it."

"Everything's in storage till you're ready to sort through everything."

Sofia lowered herself into the chair. She remember many nights, sitting in this rocking chair out on the porch when she lived with Bear. "Thank you." Her voice with thick with tears. She rested a hand over her extended stomach. "Your daughter thanks you too."

"She moving?" Sofia held out her hand for him.

"Com'ere." Happy walked over to where Sofia was and squatted down. "Push right here." Sofia put his hand on her stomach. It wasn't long before they could feel their daughter move from within.

"She's strong."

"My ribs feel it every night. Tara wants me to go see her on Monday." Happy's head snapped up.

"Everything ok?"

"She says it is. She's just worried about my water retention."

"Your ankles."

"Yes my fat cackles. I'm sure everything's fine."

"I have a meeting with the club Monday. What time is your appointment?"

"Go with club. I will be fine. It's just a check-up. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Call if you need anything." Happy demanded

"Absolutely." They shared a kiss. "Thank you for this. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia sighed, blowing some hair out of her face. She threw the magazine on the table in front of her and pushed herself up. She winced at the pain the movement caused. She took a couple deep breaths before trying to stand. However, her vision blurred and Sofia grew lightheaded which took her to her knees. Letting out a gasp of pain, Sofia bowled over, throwing up all over the floor. She was shaking as she reached for her phone.

"Pick up…pick up…pick up." Sofia muttered while she waited for Happy to pick up on the other end. When he didn't answer, Sofia tried to call Gemma. Her vision was blurring in and out so it took her a few tries.

"Gemma."

"Gem, I need you…to get to my house." Sofia could hear Gemma as she got up from her table.  
>"What's going on?"<p>

"I don't know. I don't…something's wrong. Please help me." It surprised Gemma at the amount of fear that was in the normally strong woman's voice.

"I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

"SOFIA." Gemma yelled out as she entered the house. "Sofia?" Gemma circled the couch and saw Sofia laying on the ground. "Shit." Gemma pulled Sofia into a sitting position. "Wake up." Sofia groaned a little but didn't open her eyes. Gemma called 911 then Tara.

"Gemma, I'm at work. Are the boys ok?"

"They're fine. Sofia's not. I had to call an ambulance."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She called and didn't sound right, said I had to come over. I got here and she's pasted out and there's vomit on the rug."

"I'll be waiting when you arrive."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Gemma paced up and down the hallway of the hospital. When her cell phone went off, Gemma reached into her purse to grab it. "Yeah?"

"Are you with Sofia? She called and her cell goes straight to voicemail."

"She's at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet. She was passed out when I got to the house."

"I'm on my way." Gemma sat her cell phone back in her purse. It wasn't long before Happy came out of the elevators. "Hap!"

Happy made his way over to Gemma. "Any word?'

"Not yet." The doors opened and Tara walked to them. "Tara, over here."

"How is she?" Happy asked

"Resting. I'm gonna go hound the lab for her results. Her room is just down the hall. I'll be back when I know what's going on."

"I'll let everyone know what's going on." Gemma said.

Happy nodded and walked down the hallway. A nurse was leaving Sofia's room just as Happy stepped in. Happy took a seat next to Sofia's bed. To Happy, she didn't look like the woman he left only hours ago. Her dark hair laid spread out beneath her head, her normally golden skin was pale. Happy just watched her for an hour before he saw movement. He stood up and leaned over her prone form.

Sofia's eyebrows scrounged together for a moment before soothing. She gave a little moan before her eyes opened in slits, shutting when she saw the bright lights. She felt a soothing hand slid into her hair and cracked her eyes open again.

"Hey." Happy said

"Wh…what. What happened?"

"You passed out at the house. Gemma found you and called an ambulance."

"My head is pounding."

"I'll get a nurse." Happy stood up and walked out to the nurse's station. "Hey! My wife has a headache. Get her something for it."

"Umm…umm…ok." The nurse fumbled with her charts. "Name?"

"Get her some Tylenol with codeine. Small dose. Have the lights lowered and moved her to a room by herself." Tara said from behind Happy.

"Right away Dr. Knowles." The nurse left the desk.

"Follow me. I got Sofa's test results back."

Tara and Happy went into Sofia's room. Another nurse was helping her sit up. "Hey." Sofia said.

"Your test results are back and I'd like to go over them with the two of you." Tara said

"I don't like your tone."

"You have a condition called Toxemia or preeclampsia."

"But I'm perfectly healthy. I take great care of my body."

"This can happen to 2-6% of healthy, first time moms."

"How did I not see this?"

"Some of the symptoms, water retention, nausea, fatigue, short of breath, lightheadedness, and fainting are all normal pregnancy symptoms. Is this the first time you've have severe pain in your abdomen?"

"Yeah. I mean I've felt twinges but I thought that was normal. Same with the lightheadedness."

"How bad is it?" Happy asked

"We think we've caught it in time. But there are some…complications. If not treated correctly preeclampsia can develop into eclampsia. That can lead to Sofia having a seizure."

"And the baby?" Sofia cradled her baby bump in her arms.

"Most women deliver babies that are perfectly healthy. However, due to the nature of the disease, preeclampsia effects the blood flow to the placenta and can cause a low birth weight. Which can cause other problems. This is a life threatening disease, I'm not gonna lie. But we know you have it, we're treating you for it, and we are doing everything can to ensure that you are healthy and you deliver a healthy baby."

"What's the treatment?"

"I'm going to start you on a blood pressure medication. You're only 23 weeks, we want to get you to at least 32 weeks before we think about inducing you and delivering the baby."

"How do I keep myself and the baby healthy till then?"

"As of right now you are on semi-permanent bed rest."

"Semi-permanent?"

"Sitting as much as possible. Only walking small distances. You're going to have to monitor your swelling and salt intake. The closer you get to 32 weeks, you'll be on permanent bed rest. No getting up, nothing. Mostly likely at 30 weeks, I'll admit you to the hospital as a precaution. Diet wise, I want you to drink at least 8 glasses of water a day and healthier options food wise."

"I can do that. I can do that." Sofia promised.

"I know. I want to keep you here tonight and then release you tomorrow." Sofia just nodded her head and looked down. Tara put a comforting hand on Sofia's foot. "I am going to do everything I can for the both of you."

"Thank you." Sofia said.

Tara nodded then left the couple alone. Sofia kept her head down, palms rubbing a soothing rhythm over her expanded stomach. She softly taps at the top of her stomach and gives a small smile when she feels the baby flutter inside her stomach. Happy reached over and placed a hand over Sofia's. She looks up at him with watery eyes.

"I…I never thought about having a baby. I didn't think I'd live that long. Then I met Bear and that changed my life. And now I'm pregnant. And I'm supposed to protect this life that's inside me and I can't even do that right. I am death and this my pay back. Because of what I've done." Sofia whole body shook with her tears.

"Hey!" Happy lifted her chin till her eyes were on his. "This is not your fault. Do you understand me?"

"I love this baby…so much. How can you love something you've never met? But I do and now I might lose her."

"We aren't losing her."

Sofia tugged on his hand till Happy sat on the bed. Happy put his arm around Sofia's shoulders. Sofia laid her head on his shoulder while their hands stayed connected on her stomach. Sofia heaved a big sigh as she let her eyes fall closed. Happy rested his head back against the bed. They were comfortable in the silence.

"I want to go home."

"I'll get Tara here first thing in the morning."

Sofia's breath evened out as she drifted off to sleep. Happy looked down at the bulge under his hand, letting his fingertips run over the material of Sofia's hospital gown.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Another one will be up as soon as I can write it. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I love to hear from everyone. <strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**

**PS: A new chapter of Broken Pieces will be coming soon so be on the lookout for that.**


	14. Never Doing This Again

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Thank you to all the review, favorites, and alerts for this story. I really loved them. Please enjoy this chapter, there is only one left. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Doing This Again<strong>

Sofia threw the channel changer down on the bed. At 37 weeks pregnant, she had been put on permanent bed rest. She had never been this inactive and bored. Sofia reached for the magazine on her bedside table. After a quick flip through, she threw that down too. Sighing, Sofia threw the covers off her legs. But as she stood up a seating pain made her almost fall to her knees.

"Oh no. Not today. Not now." Sofia muttered. "It's fine. It's just one of those fake contraction things." Sofia pushed herself off the bed. However, after two steps she felts a rush of water. "Oh fuck." Sofia turned and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Gemma knowing that Happy was on a run.

"Yeah."

"I'm in labor."

"What? You sure?"

"Having contractions and my water broke."

"Ok. I'll be there in five minutes."

"I'll call Tara." Sofia hung up and dialed Tara's number.

"Dr. Knowles."

"It's Sofia and I'm in labor."

"Is anyone with you?"

"Gemma's coming to get me."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I've only had one so far."

"Has you water broken?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll be here waiting."

Gemma came over and helped Sofia get changed then the two of them were on their way. On the ride to St. Thomas, Sofia called Happy but got his voicemail. "Listen to me you stupid son of a bitch. I am in fucking labor and need someone to hold my hand. As the father to my baby, that goes to you. So you better get your ass to the hospital pronto. Cause if you miss the birth of your baby, I will cut off a very vital organ." Sofia dropped the phone in her lap. Gripping Gemma's seat and handle. "Holy fuck this is a big one."

"Watch my leather seat."

"I could give a flying fuck about your leather seats right now."

"Whoa." Gemma pulled up to the hospital. "I'll park and then I'll be in." Tara had the orderly's help Sofia into a wheelchair.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Happy waited impatiently for the elevator to bring him to the Maternity floor. Jax, Chibs, and Tig were with him. As the elevator doors opened, Happy saw Gemma waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Happy demanded.

"In the back." Happy left them and went into Sofia's room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sofia demanded as Happy walked through the door.

"I broke every traffic law getting here." Happy went to her side. "You ok?"

"Do I look ok? I'm in pain. A watermelon sized baby is trying to come out a hole the size of a grapefruit." Sofa snapped. "Shit." Sofia breathed hard through her nose.

"Just breathe sweetie." The nurse said

"Tell me to breathe again and you'll be breathing through a tube." The nurse's eyes got wide before she practically flew from the room.

"You're gonna be delivering this baby on your own if you keep scaring off the staff."

"Fuck you. This shit hurts." Sofia let out the breath she was holding.

"How you doing?" Tara asked as she came in, "Heard you were scaring all the nurses."

"They were pissing me off." Tara took her blood pressure and then took it again. "Something wrong?"

"Your blood pressure is up."

"Isn't it always?"

"It's higher than it's been. Most likely do to the labor. This wouldn't be a problem for normal women but given your diagnosis of Toxemia. It's always cause for some worry."

"How much worry?"

"Enough where if it gets any higher, we'll have to take the baby via C-section."

"Is that ok for the baby?"

"Your body went into labor naturally and it's really close to your due date. The scan didn't show anything abnormal." Tara patted Sofia's leg. "We'll keep a check on it and by hyper aware."

"Thanks." Sofia said as Tara left the room. Sofia fell back against the pillows on her bed. Happy took a seat next to her. She turned her head towards him with wet eyes. "I've never met her but I'm so scared I'm going to lose her." Sofia said running a hand over her belly.

"We ain't gonna lose her. She's a fighter like her momma."

"Her daddy's a bit of a scrapper too." Sofia teased. The couple sat in silence, each had a hand on the bulge of Sofia stomach.

Thirty minutes later, Tara was checking on Sofia again. "Shit." Tara muttered.

"Ahh!" Sofia tightened her grip on Happy's hand. "Holy shit. It feels like I'm being ripped apart."

"What's going on? Can't you give her something?" Happy demanded.

"Her labor progressed really quickly. The meds haven't been given enough time to work. She's ready to push now."

"Give me your hand." Sofia demanded. Happy wisely chose not to give her his gun hand. "You better be happy with this one. Cause ain't no more kids coming out of me." When the contraction was over, Sofia relaxed and let go of Happy's hand.

"They're about a minute apart. I think we're ready to move you up to delivery." Tara said. She looked at Happy. "The nurse will give you some scrubs to change into. We'll meet you up there."

Sofia held onto Happy's hand for as long as she could. As the elevator door shut, Sofia looked up at Tara. "No matter what Happy says, I want you to do everything you can to save this baby."

"Sofia…."

"I've read the risk of having a vaginal birth with my condition. So I want you to promise me that you'll do everything you can to save her."

"You and your daughter will both be going home."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

"AHH!" Sofia screamed as she pushed down.

"Great, now relax." Tara told her. "Your dong wonderful. I can see the head."

"You can?"

"She's got a head full of dark hair." Tara reported. "Give me a big push and we'll have her shoulders out. You can do it." Sofia braced herself with Happy holding her hand. She felt her shoulders slip from her body.

'Relax. Take a deep breath." Sofia let her head fall back to the pillow.

"I'm so tired."

"You're doing well."

"One more big push." Tara rubbed her legs. "I just need one more then you can meet your little girl."

"Come on Sofia. I know you can do it." Sofia grabbed Happy's hand and got herself ready.

"Push!" Sofia pushed down as hard as she could. She felt the baby slip from her body and feel back.

"Is she ok?" Happy demanded. He watched Tara lift the bundle up. He was torn between staying with Sofia and going with the baby.

"Go." Sofia pushed him. Happy followed Tara and the baby. Sofa's head lolled to the side as she watched Happy stand over the baby. Her eyes slipped close.

"Sofia?" One of the nurses asked. Happy and Tara both looked back as Sofia started to convulse. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Sofia!" Happy yelled.

"I have the baby. Be with Sofia."

Tara rolled the baby out of the room with a team from the NICU. The other doctor and nurse held Sofia down. Happy was pushed out of the way. Sofia stopped convulsing and the doctor shinned a light in Sofia's eyes, but then machines started peeping again. The doctor was yelled at nurse for things Happy didn't understand. The doctor took Sofia out of the room.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Happy was in the waiting room for about an hour before Tara walked back out. "Your daughter is doing wonderful. She's a little small but in good health. She'll be in the NICU for tonight."

"What about Sofia?"

"I've been with your daughter but I'll go check on her. In a few minutes a nurse will take you to see her. I'll fine you there after I check on Sofia." Tara left. Happy updated everyone before following the nurse. She showed him how to wash his hands.

"This is your baby girl." The nurse took him to the glass cradle. "We have her under some warming lights because she is a little small. But you can pull the side down and touch her. If you need anything, I'll be right over there." The nurse left him alone. Happy stood next to it and looked down at the baby. He pulled down the side and stuck his finger in her hand. He stood there for half an hour before Tara found him.

"How is she?"

"The meds we gave her didn't work then she was too progressed in her labor to have a C-section. Due to her high blood pressure, Sofia went into a seizure. We had to put her into a medically induced coma and we're monitoring her blood pressure."

"How long will you keep her like that?"

"With her blood pressure so high, if we bring her out of it, it could cause another seizure. As long as her blood pressure is high, she'll have stay in the coma. However, the longer she's unconscious we won't know the effects of the seizure."

"Effects?"

"Seizures reduce the blood flow and oxygen to the brain. She was in a seizure episode for over a minute and a half. Now, there could be no effects or she could have loss of sensation, amnesia, and/or loss of function. I don't know…the doctors won't know till she wakes up. We've moved her into an ICU room to be monitored. As the father, you can stay here as long as you want. Have them page me if you need me. I'll let everyone know what's going on." Tara turned but stopped when Happy called out to her. He was silent for a minute.

"Thanks…for everything."

"Of course. I'll be by to check on her later." Happy sat in the chair next to the glass cradle. His eyes never left the tiny baby laying under the heat lamps and blanket.

"Mr. Lowman?"

Happy looked up. "What?"

"I'm Isabelle from the records department. We have to complete the birth certificate. Do you have a name picked out for your daughter?"

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Three days later, Happy sat by Sofia's bedside. He was reclined back in the chair with the baby laying on his chest. One hand under her bottom to keep her supported. Sofia laid on the bed, her hands folded and resting on her stomach. Nurses would come in periodically to check on her vitals then leave just as silently as they came in. They were slowly backing off her medication that kept her in the coma. Her blood pressure was finally at a normal level. Happy turned his head when he heard the door open. Tara gave him a small smile.

"Just checking on my little patient." Tara said. Happy sat up, supporting the baby before transferring her into Tara's arms. Tara laid her in a bassinet and began to unsnap her outfit. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Harper." Came a whispered response from the bed. "Her name is Harper Grace De la Cruz-Lowman. It's a long name but it's what I want." Happy jumped up from his seat. He leaned over her with one arm of either side of her body. "I want to see my baby." Her eyes were barely open.

"Give your body a chance to wake up first." Tara re-snapped Harper's outfit and lifted her from the bassinet.

"You want to hold her while I check on Sofia?" Tara asked Happy. When he nodded, Happy stepped away from Delia and took Harper. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was giving birth and felt really hot…then spots started appearing then it just went black."

"Your blood pressure spiked while giving birth. You passed out and started to seize. We had to put you in a medically induced coma to bring down your blood pressure." Tara checked Sofia's eyes with her pen light then checked her vitals. "Medically, everything looks good. How do you feel?"

"Groggy. Everything's a little fuzzy."

"That's to be expected. You still have some of the drugs coursing through your system. I'm gonna move the bed into a higher position." Tara hit the button to get Sofia into a sitting position. Sofia smiled when she saw Harper in Happy's arms.

"I want to hold her." Sofia said. Happy looked at Tara before bring the baby over. Sofia tried to keep the tears in her eyes when Happy laid the baby in her arms. "Hey little baby." Sofia ran a soft hand over her head. "She's ok? She was early. Is everything ok with her?"

"She's perfect. She was in the NICU right after she was born but has been doing great."

"Good, good." Sofia let a few tears drip down her face. She wiped them away. "I don't know why I'm crying so much."

"It's all the hormones. They don't just go away after birth." Tara said, "I'm gonna let your doctor know your awake and give you three sometime alone." Tara left the room. Happy walked over to Sofia's side and looked down at the two of them.

"Look what we made." Sofia said, "We did good."

"You did good."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days."

"Have you been home? Has Sofia?"

"I haven't but Gemma and Tara have been keeping overnight." Sofia nodded. Sofia pulled the blanket back and counted all her fingers and toes. "Harper?"

"Yes. I carried her and went through labor and then some. I get naming rights. However, I don't think I could ever do this again."

"I with you whatever you decide." Sofia slid over a little bit and patted the bed. Happy sat next to them and Sofia placed her head on his shoulder. Both of them looking down at their baby girl.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

After a few days later Sofia gently rocked Harper while she fed her. Happy sat in the chair by her bedside. Sofia raised an eyebrow at the wheelchair the nurse brought in. "What's that?"

"You have to ride down in it. Hospital policy."

"I'm fine on my own two feet." Sofia protested

"I'm sorry it's hospital policy."

"Get in the fucking chair." Happy growled

"You get in the chair." Sofia growled back. She put Harper in her car seat.  
>"Get in the chair so we can leave."<p>

"Fine." Sofia huffed and sat in the wheelchair. She definitely had enough of this place. Happy took Harper and followed Sofia. When they reached the front doors, Sofia's car was right out front. Happy loaded Harper while Sofia got in the front seat.

"I'll follow you on my bike."  
>Sofia waited till Happy started his bike before pulling away. When they arrived at the house, Sofia rolled her eyes at all the bikes. "How many charters are in the living room?"<p>

"Just Charming and Riverdale." Happy took Harper out. Sofia opened the door to hoots and hollers. Old ladies rushed to see the baby, brothers slapped Happy on the back. Gemma got to hold Harper first.

"She's got Happy's eyes."

"God help her." Tig remarked

"Leave my kid alone." Harper was passed around the room under Happy's watchful eye, which person held his daughter. After an hour, Harper let out a loud wail. "That's my cue." Sofia lifted her daughter to her shoulder.

"You gonna pop a tit out?" Tig asked gleefully.

"Not in front of you." Sofia went back to Harper's nursery. Happy headed down the hallway after her. The door was firmly closed; making sure no one got a peak. When Happy opened the door, Sofia's head popped up.

"It's just me."

"Hey." Sofia shifted Harper in her arms. "Tig's not behind you, is he?"

"No. I wouldn't let him get a look at your tits."

"Thanks baby." Sofia said cheekily. She detached Harper and went to burp her. Happy watched them from the doorway. Sofia was very attentive to Harper, getting her to latch on again. "You ok?"

Happy looked up when she spoke. "Fine."

"You sure? If you need too, you can take a ride. Clear your head."

"I'm fine." He stepped up next to Sofia and Harper in the chair. "I'm glad she looks like you."

"I'm glad she's got your eyes."

"Damn, she can eat."

"Yeah. You won't be grabbing my tits any time soon. They hurt like a bitch."

"I can wait." Sofia fixed her shirt and burped Harper one last time before rocking her.

"Get them to turn down the music so she'll sleep." Sofia requested. Happy left the room with a nod. She heard the music cut off and a collective groan.

"Shut it. My kids tryin' to fucking sleep."

Sofia looked down at her daughter. "Oh baby girl. You are in trouble when you get older. Your daddy is going to lock you in a tower." Harper let out a little wail before settling down again. After getting Harper to sleep, Sofia laid her in her crib and picked up the monitor. Walking out to the living room, she was met with silence. "Hap?"

"I kicked everyone out." Happy said from his spot on the sofa. Sofia gingerly sat down on the couch and got comfortable. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just the stitches." Sofia put the monitor on the table.

"The kid asleep?"

"Yup. Out like a light. We might want to sleep now while we can. According to the nurses our baby has a great set of lungs and isn't afraid to use them."

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry for the wait. I can only blame school and work and being newly 21. :) I really struggled with Happy's 'voice' in this chapter. So I hope that it turned out ok. There is only one more chapter of this story left. I am a little sad about that. Please review, it makes me happy. Thanks!<strong>


	15. Back to Work

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :( SADLY.**

**So I got really inspired sitting in class this past Thursday. Thankful I sit in the back and it looked like I was taking really intense notes. :) T****his is the last official chapter of Home. Next will be the epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Here is Chapter 15...**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Work<strong>

Sofia leaned over the cradle to place Harper down. Sofia quietly chuckled to herself as she tucked the black blanket with the reaper around Harper. Sofia silently tip toed out of the room. As she walked down the hallway, she picked up clothes lying on the floor. Throwing them in the hamper, Sofia flung herself onto the couch. With Happy at the clubhouse and Harper asleep, Sofia leaned back and closed her eyes however, a few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sofia, its Dillon."

"Hey Dillon."

"How's the kid?"

"Good. You would know if you came down here to see her."

"I don't do kids."

"All she does is eat, sleep, and poop."

"Yeah, no. So is she on the tit?"

"Yes, I'm breastfeeding. Why?"

"Have a job for you."

"Oh…ok."

"You sound hesitant."

"I had a baby three weeks ago."

"So?"

"So I can't just bring her along."

"Leave her with her father." Sofia sighed. "Do you want the job or not?"  
>"I don't know yet. I have to talk to Happy."<p>

"Since when do you talk to Happy first?"

"Since I had his baby." Sofia hung up the phone, flinging it onto the table. She glared at it till she heard the door open. Sofia watched Happy come in.

"Hey." He said, hanging his cut up the door. Sofia just grunted then she went back to staring at the phone. "Harper asleep?"

"Yeah. Just put her down."

"You gonna look at me?" Sofia looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Dillon called."

"Yeah."

"He has a job for me."

"Ok." They were silent while Sofia waited for Happy to continue.

"That's all you have to say?"

"When do you leave?"

"You do remember the little girl in the nursery right?"

"Yeah."

"I can't just strap her to my chest while I'm on the job."

"Leave her here."

"With you?"

"I'm her father. How hard could it be?"

"How many diapers have you changed in the last three weeks?"

"I don't know."

"Two. And those were because we pulled my stitches and Tara told me not to move for the day."

"So, Tara and Gemma are here. Go…have fun." Sofia stared at him for a few minutes before picking up the phone.

"Ok. I'll be in the study." Sofia left the living room.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Three days later, Sofia was putting her suitcase in her car. Happy stood on the porch with Harper tucked into one arm. He certainly made an interesting sight holding a tiny baby, scowl on his face, jeans, chains, and leather cut on. Sofia walked up to the two of them, plucking Harper out of Happy's arms.

"Ok baby, you be good for daddy. Mommy will be back home in a couple of days." Sofia gave Harper a kiss before handing her back to Harper. "I bumped some bottles and put powder in a few bottles. It's all measured out, all you have to do is put the water in it."

"Ok." Happy said. Sofia gave Happy a long lingering kiss.

"Mmm. When I get home, well drop the kids off with Aunt Tara and sneak away for a quickie."

Sofia went back to her car, leaving before she could change her mind. Driving away, Sofia was struck with how hard it was to leave. After Harper was born Sofia was there 24/7. First recovering from labor and the coma and then just taking care of Harper. At first, Sofia though she would be bored quickly but taking care of Harper opened up something inside of Sofia. Where she had been hard before, unyielding, now she was a little softer. Sofia sighed as she passed the Charming town limits. The first hurdle was passed. Sofia just hoped she could get through those next few days.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Sofia slid all the papers into the manila file. Standing from the desk in her hotel room, Sofia shredded the information. Gathering her equipment, Sofia left the hotel room. She arrived quickly at her destination. Before getting out of the car, Sofia slid the needle into her sleeve. She exited her car, walking to the bench by the park. Glancing at her phone, her target should be there in 10 minutes. Looking u from her watch, she noted all the kids running around.

"Is one of them yours?" Sofia looked up at the woman who sat next to her.

"Excuse me?"

The woman pointed to the playground. "Is one of them yours?"

"No. I'm meeting a business partner here."

"Oh. See the boy with the sandy blonde hair and neon shoes?" The woman pointed the boy out. "That's my son and this, is my daughter." The woman pushed back the hood to the stroller. "This little Miss is Abigail." Sofia looked down at the baby.

"She's beautiful."

"Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, a three week old."

"Abby's 6 months. I hope your breast feeding, that's the best way to go. Oh I'm Diana by the way."

"Sara." Diana lifted Abby out of the stroller. "And I'm breastfeeding."

"First baby?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You don't look like you had a baby three weeks ago. So you don't have other kids at home."

"No kids and a lot of help."

"My husband is really great with the kids." Diana said

Sofia talked to the woman so much she almost missed her target. "Excuse me, I have to go. I'm late for a meeting. Have a great day."

Sofia jumped up from the bench. Following after her target, Sofia slid the cap off the needle. She trailed him for a few minutes till he stopped. She thought this was her opportunity till she saw a little girl run over to him and into his arms. Sofia froze, the girl was petite with dark hair and eyes. All Sofia could picture was Harper. That one day, someone might come up to her and kill her. Flashes ran through Sofia's head. Harper surrounded by her blood, eyes opened, with a bullet hole in her head. Sofia's hand started shake and her heart thundered loudly in her chest. Sofia quickly left the park, hoping into her car. Her breath came out in quick pants as she tried to control her breathing. Sofia pulled out her cell phone and called Happy.

"Yeah." His rough voice instantly calmed her.

"I couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"The job!" Sofia yelled, "I was there. I was ready. But this woman sat next to me and all she talked about was her kids. That made me think of Harper. I almost missed him. But the little girl ran into his arms and she looked just like Harper. I couldn't do it. I have never been able to not do a job Happy."

"Take a deep breath. Get your stuff and drive straight home. Don't stop."

"Ok. Ok." Sofia hung up the phone. Her hands still shook a little as she started to her car.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

As soon as Sofia got home, she headed straight for Harper's nursery. Her little girl was sleeping, her blanket tucked around her, not a care in the world. Sofia felt Happy step up behind her. "Dillon yell a lot?" Sofia asked

"Not at me. He knows I'll cut out his tongue."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I was ready and I froze."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You had a baby three weeks ago. Tara said it's normal for you to still be hormonal."

"I guess." Sofia was silent for a moment. "I kept seeing her…dead, lying in a pool of her own blood."

"That's not gonna happen."  
>"I know it won't because I won't let it. I will kill anyone who tried to touch a hair on my daughter's head. It will be slow and painful but nobody will touch my daughter." Sofia vowed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone likes this chapter. The last one will just be the epilogue which will be set 5 years in the future. Please take a moment to review. I love to hear from everyone. <strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	16. Five Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am completely stunned that this has been sitting on my computer for two months. Meant to post this two months ago when I finished writing it. So sorry about that. This is the epilogue for Home and the completion of this story. I want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed it and favorite it. It was amazing. I'm sad to see Sofia go but I am glad to be able to focus on some other projects like Broken Pieces which will be updated very very soon. Bare with me people :) Please enjoy and don't forget to review when your done. **

**-SexyPunk54-**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_**Five Years Later**_

Sofia pulled up to the front of Harper's school. Flicking her sunglasses to the top of her head, Sofia scanned the kids for her daughter. After a few minutes, Sofia started towards the school. Then she saw Harper with her teacher.

"Mrs. Lowman." The teacher greeted.

"Mrs. Cooper. What's going on?"

"If you have a minutes, would you please come with me? We have something's to discuss." Harper lifted her arms and Sofia swung her up on her hip.

"Sure." Sofia followed Mrs. Cooper back to her classroom. "Is everything ok?"

"We need to talk about Harper and the influences she's around."

"Why?"

"Joshua, a young boy in my class, pulled one of her pigtails on the playground this afternoon."

"So why is my daughter in trouble? Where's Joshua?"

"Because instead of getting a teacher, Harper kicked him in the private area."  
>"She was defending herself."<p>

"She also told him that if he came near her again, her Uncle Tig would cut off his leg."

"Kids and their imaginations." Sofia shrugged.

"We don't tolerate threatening."

"And I also thought you didn't tolerate bullying but I guess that's just for the kids whose parents kiss your ass."

"My point exactly." The teacher muttered. Sofia's eye brows hit her hair line.

"Excuse me."

"Harper doesn't have any discipline. You let her get away with whatever she wants. Just because I don't let her get away with threatening a kid, doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that. She must learn from her father."

Sofia put Harper on the ground. "Sweetie, why don't you grab your coat and book bag, ok? Mommy will be right over in a minute." Harper ran over to her cubby. When Sofia stood and turned to Mrs. Cooper, her face lost all softness. "Listen here, bitch." Sofia planted her hands in front of Mrs. Cooper, pinning her to her chair with her glare. "You don't know me, you don't my family. You only know what you hear. The little terror pulled my daughters hair and she has a right to defend herself from bullies. My daughter is very well behaved and you have no right to criticize my parenting skills. You should stick to teaching, because if you say one more word about my daughter, Uncle Tig will be the least of your worries." Sofia turned and took Harper's hand. After buckling Harper into her booster seat, Sofia smoothed down her hair. "Sweetie, what did we say about the Uncle Tig threat?"

"That is was only to be used on Prospects. But mommy…he always picks me."

"And you can kick him as many times as you want. Just keep the threats to inside the clubhouse."

"Ok mommy." Sofia got into the driver's seat. "Can we go see Daddy?"

"Sure baby." Sofia drove them to the clubhouse. "Let's see where daddy's at." Sofia carried Harper into the clubhouse.

"Hey." Tig yelled from his spot at the bar. Sofia walked up to him.

"Hey. Have you seen Happy?"

"He's in the back. Prospect dropped a pint of oil on him."

"Prospect still breathing?" Tig pointed to the corner.

"Hasn't moved." Sofia put Harper down.

"Can you keep an eye on her? I have to talk to Happy about something."

"Sure. Me and the munchkin will be fine." Sofia went into the back and found happy changing. "Hey Hot Stuff."

Happy looked up. "Where's the kid?"

"Out with Tig."

"You left the kid with Tig?"

"She'll do more damage to him then he will to her." Sofia gave a pause. "So speaking of Tig…Mrs. Cooper pulled me into her classroom."

"Why would that involve Tig?"

"Because some boy pulled your daughter's ponytail today. After she kicked him in the nuts, she told him that her Uncle Tig would cut off his leg."

"The little shit should worry about her daddy coming after him."

"Happy, he's five. We don't kill kids."

"That's my daughter."

"Anyways, it was the teacher that pissed me off more."

"Oh, someone pissed off Momma Bear? She still breathing?"

"Did I call you to come help clean up a body?" Sofia said sitting on the bed. "I'm still debating on killing her, so be prepared."

"What happened?" Happy tossed his shirt to the floor. He leaned back against the dresser that was across from her.

"The bitch criticized my parenting skills. Basically calling our child a wild hellion who doesn't listen to rules or have manners. I wanted to put my fist through her face." Sofia seethed. Happy yanked her up then hoisted her into his arms. Sofia wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are you doing? I was venting?"

"I'm gonna drill all that pent up anger out of you."

"What about Harper?"

"She's fine with Tig." Sofia just shook her head. Things were starting to get really hot when they both heard their daughter scream and start to cry. Sofia was out of the room first but by the time Happy and Sofia made it to the main room, Happy had his gun out. "What the hell is going on?" Happy demanded.

"I umm…I." The prospect stuttered. Sofia lifted Harper into her arms.

"What happened sweetie." Harper just pointed an accusing finger at the Prospect.

"What the fuck did you do to my daughter?" Happy growled.

"Me…I didn't…I…umm…" The prospect looked like he wanted to pee himself. That when Tig started cracking up from his spot at the bar.

"You should see the look on your face." Tig said to the Prospect. That's when Sofia saw the smirk on Harper's face, so much like her father. Sofia turned to Tig.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Sofia pointed to the still petrified Prospect and Happy who had yet to put his gun away. "Happy, its fine. Just one of Tig's sick jokes and he involved our daughter."

"I thought it was hilarious." Tig said. Harper wiggled till Sofia put her down.

"Get lost." Happy growled at the Prospect, who wasted no time running from the clubhouse. Harper walked over to Tig and put her hand out.

"Good job kid. Well worth the 100 bucks." Tig pulled out two 50's and laid them in her palm. Sofia just shook her head.

"Look mommy." Harper showed her money to Sofia.

"That's great baby. I'll put it in the bank for you." Sofia and Happy had started a bank account in Harper's name. They always added money to it so Harper could go to college.

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

"Go play, while Mommy cooks dinner." Sofia said as she opened the door. Harper ran in and straight to her room. Sofia sighed as she picked up Harper's book bag.

"You ok?" Happy asked as he went to the fridge to grab a beer. Sofia placed Harper's book bag on the kitchen table before turning to Happy.

"I love her…I do. Being a mom for the last five years have been great. I got watch her grow up and make sure that she wants for nothing. I just…"

"Are restless."

"Does that make a bad mom?"

"She's in school and would never know you're gone. Question is, can you do it?" Sofia turned around and looked at Happy.

"I didn't hesitate two years ago."

Sofia and Happy's eyes remained locked. That night two years ago was always fresh in their minds. Happy had been on a run when two members of the Aryan Brotherhood had broken into the house. Sofia had just but Harper to bed when she heard the crash. Acting on years of instinct, Sofia hid Harper in a closet and grabbed one of the hidden guns Happy had all over the house. Facing one of the men head on, Sofia didn't hesitate before she put a bullet between his eyes. Hearing the gunshot, the other one ran out into the night. With Harper in the house, Sofia didn't follow him. However, several days later, Sofia, along with Happy who was now home, found the man and made him pay for frightening their little girl.

"I'm ready Happy. I promise."

-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-HAPPY-SOA-

Several weeks later, Sofia put her suitcase in the trunk of her car. "Where are you going mommy?" Sofia bent down in front of Harper.

"Mommy has to go on business trip. But I will be back in time for your spelling bee on Friday."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Sofia held out her pinky and Harper put hers around Sofia's. "I'll be back before you can miss me." She promised. Standing, she leaned over Harper's head to kiss Happy.

"Call if you need anything."

"I will. Gemma's gonna pick her up from school while I'm away. No runs till I get back."

"You forgetting who wears the pants in this family?"

"We both do, you just fill yours out." With one more kiss to both Happy and Harper, Sofia got in the car and drove off.

"Come on kid, let's go eat some ice cream."

"Yes!" Harper took off inside.

Sofia in her rearview mirror, watching her daughter's wild hair fly up as she ran inside as Happy followed her into the house. She never though she would like long enough to see this. To have a family and friends and a home. She thought she was destined to die on a dirty floor by father's hand. As Sofia turned the corner, heading to her destination, she knew no matter where she went, they would always be there for her when she came back…home. It truly is where the heart is.

Page - By: Courtney Leigh


End file.
